Regrets
by Linkie
Summary: An after Horizon story, a lot about Shelby and the choices she makes...Shelby's POV starting from chap2 and she has some funny thoughts! CHAP 32 UP! story now complete! Watch for sequel soon.
1. Chapter 1

**REGRETS**

A/N: Sorry for those who already read this chapter! The second is already following.

Oh, and I don't own anything from the show except the characters you don't recognize in the next chapters.

_**Horizon, Graduation Day**_

"You don't know how proud I am of you, son." Martin Barringer was here at Horizon for his son Scott who was graduating this day.

"Thanks dad." Scott smiled at his father and hugged him tightly.

"Scott!" Scott turned around and saw Juliet Waybourne and Shelby Merrick coming towards them. He smiled at them and took Shelby's delicate hand in his.

"Dad, I'd like to introduce Shelby and Juliet to you. Jules is one of my best friends and Shelby is my girlfriend. Girls this is my dad." Martin smiled at the two pretty girls and shook their hands. Juliet offered him one of her best smiles and Shelby shyly smiled back at him.

"So, how is life going Mr Barringer?" Juliet asked Martin like she was one of his old friends. Martin laughed and took her by the arm.

"I think I'd be better if I could eat something." He said hinting a lunch.

"Well, then I'll show you the cafeteria." The two left excusing themselves at Scott and Shelby and Scott looked at Shelby smirking.

"What is it, babe?" She asked turning to face him.

"I didn't know you were so shy Shel." He said smiling.

"Me? Shy?"

"Uh, uh. Are you afraid of my father?"

"No, I was just a little intimidated. And Jules stole me the chance to impression him. I mean, look at her! She was acting like she knew him for years!" She said frustrated.

"You know it doesn't really matter what my dad think of you. I love you and you don't have to make a good impression to him. He didn't make it one himself, so…"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too." He leaned down to give her a kiss but was stopped by Peter.

"Sorry guys, but you two are still under the rules."

"It doesn't matter. Even if we were having sex in front of you, you couldn't punish us, we're leaving tomorrow." Shelby answered challenging the one she saw a father in.

"Well, I still have your certificates. And if I want I can force both of you to stay another year."

"I don't believe in that stuff." Scott said pulling Shelby closer.

"Me neither." She whispered staring deeply at him, a lovely look in her eyes. He leaned down and gave her a big kiss. Peter stayed there looking at them for a few seconds, shook his head smiling and left to see the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**REGRETS**

A/N: Melms asked me for publishing this story first, so I'm following her feelings. I hope you like. It's from Shelby's POV…and she's not really nice (lol, it's funny to write at least…)

I don't own anyone except Mark, Heather, Bill, Tina and Gary, the neighbour.

**_Shelby's apartment, Two Years Later _**

When I woke up this morning I would have never thought this would have happened to me. Mark had proposed to me! I just couldn't believe it! I still can't. I'm twenty years old, and I have all the things I have dreamed of…almost all the things. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had accepted to move in with Scott. That's why I didn't accept Mark's proposal. I'm ready to forget Scott. Mark is a nice guy, funny too. But we're what? Only going out for a few months, it's too early. Even in two years, I think I would say that. What is happening to me? Why can't I just forget my feelings for him? I'm interrupted in my thoughts by a door slamming. It's Heather, one of my roommates. What happened again to her? It's what, like the fourth time in two weeks she comes back from her boyfriend's house mad. I have to check on her. Usually, I don't do this, Daisy's here to take care of everything. Why am I still a mess?

**"Hey Heather, what happened again?"** I ask nonchalantly sitting in front of her, not really caring. She looks up at me shrugging.

**"Why do you ask? It's not like you really care!"** She snaps harshly at me. I can't believe it! I'm here trying to help and that's all she finds to say.

**"Okay, take it like this; I was just trying to help here!"** I say surrendering. She is the worst roommate I ever had. Juliet was even better. I kinda miss her now…

**"Sorry."** She sighs softly. This is actually the first time I hear her apologize.

**"It's okay."** My voice softens. How did I do that? **"So, uh, you want to talk about it?"** I really am not up to those girls talk but I feel like she needs it.

**"No thanks, I'll be good."** She shakes her head 'no'! Bingo!

**"Okay, well I have to go see Scott, he's still sick."** I say quickly. I have to escape before she changes her opinion. I can't help but smile. I'm too good for my friends!

**"Hey Shelby!"** I turn around and see my old stupid bastard neighbour smiling down at me. Why can't we have handsome ones living next to us?

**"Yeah?"** I say disgusted. I could have made an effort but it's not my day.

**"Uh, could you shut the electricity off tomorrow morning? I have some work to do in my apartment and I don't want to take any risks!"** Why does he keep yelling after me whereas I'm only 5 meters down! I'm going to finish dull if he doesn't stop!

**"Sure, no problem."** I say quickly going down the stairs not even bothering saying goodbye.

If only I had a car! Scott lives the other side of the city. Results, I have to take the bus and I hate it. I hate being with people I don't even know, I hate being touch by people trying to find some place beside me, even when there aren't. And I hate particularly Bill, the usual driver. He's completely crazy and dangerous when it comes to drive. I don't even know how he did to get a licence. Anyway, it's not like I have a choice. I give him a fake smile and sat at the end of the bus. They say that's the place where you take the least risks. Around twenty five minutes and I'm in front of Scott's apartment buildings. I hope Tina, his little girlfriend isn't here. I don't like her attitude, all above with me. It's like I'm a piece of shit. I don't even know what I did to her…well, maybe she heard me talking to Scott about her after the first time we met. I remember being a little mean about her, okay I admit. But hey, I have the right to be jealous. Just knowing he touches her makes me wanna puke. I mean, it could be me at her place. Better, it should be me.


	3. Chapter 3

**REGRETS**

A/N: Is it quick enough for you?

Don't own anything except the characters and the places I created for this story.

Oh, and the sentences in **bold** mean the characters are talking. I hope it won't be too confusing to read…

_**

* * *

Scott's apartment's buildings, Two Minutes later **_

I finally reach the front door and breathe. They really should build an elevator. It's damn annoying to climb five stairs every time I wanna see him. What would I do for my Cowboy? I knock on the door. If Scott doesn't answer immediately, I have the proof the little slut is already here. I wait one, two seconds…I knock a second time. Why am I so impatient? Finally I hear footstep and the door opens. Here stands Tina, glaring at me.

"**Aren't you glad to see me_?" _**I can't help but being sarcastic. I well know she hates me. She just rolls her eyes and let me in **"Where's Scott?"** I ask almost immediately noticing he isn't in the living room.

"**Bedroom."** She says annoyed. I go, leaving her behind me. I hear her sighing; I will just pretend I didn't. The door is already slightly opened, so I take a step inside. Scott is watching TV. He looks better than the other day.

"**Hey you!"** I say softly smiling, closing the door behind me.

"**Hey!"** He smiles back. I can tell he's happy to see me. He pats a place on his bed for me and turns the TV off. I walk towards the bed and sit down, taking his hand in mine.

"**So, uh how are you going?"** I don't know why I feel so shy suddenly.

"**I'm better. Tina helps a lot; she stayed all night to take care of me."** Why does he say that? Because he's upset I didn't come yesterday or to make me jealous? Maybe it's just the truth. I hate this feeling of jealousy. Why can't I just be friend with him?

"**That's nice."** _I _can't help but say it bitterly. Scott looks over at me probably wondering if I'm fine. **"Sorry."** I say quickly, before he asks me something. I don't want to talk to him about what happened this morning. After all, what would I say? _'Oh, Scott, you know if I didn't accept his proposal, it's because I still love you…_' It sure will be good, uh?

"**Why are you so mean with her? Aren't you happy I found someone I'm feeling good with?"** How can he say that? All I want for him is to find happiness. Just not with her.

"**Scott, I said I was sorry. I'm just not feeling too good."** And here it goes again, the harsh tone.

"**Well, if you came to snap at me, you can just leave."** Don't throw me out! Please! I can't take it anymore; I think I'm going to cry. And here I thought it would be good to see him! I mean, normally, his only presence makes me better. If only that slut wasn't in the next room. **"Shel?"** His voice is gentler. I love when he says my name like this

"**Yeah?"** _I _look up into his beautiful blue eyes. I would do anything for him, he has to know it.

"**What happened to you?"**

"**Nothing, it's just…nothing. I'm fine, really."** I can't say anything until I know he is serious about Tina or not. I just can't. He doesn't buy it, I know by the odd look he gives me. I have to escape before I can't contain myself anymore. **"Look, I just came to see if you were okay. But since Tina is here, I'm going to let you two alone."** I got up quickly, not even looking at him.

"**You don't have to, you know?"**

"**Yeah, but I have a date tonight."** Okay, I'm lying. I just can't tell him I had planned to spend the evening with him through. **"I'll call you tomorrow in the morning if you want?"** Please, say yes!

"**You could even come spend the evening with me."** He suggest as our eyes meet.

"**What about Tina?"** Why do I even ask, I really don't care about the slut.

"**Oh, she has a dinner with her parents."**

"**Okay, then. Bye."**

"**Bye Shel."**

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review, even if you don't, it's important for me to know what you think of this. I don't know when the next chapter will be up…I'll try my best. 


	4. Chapter 4

**REGRETS**

A/N: A little bit of humour! It changes from the dramatic stories, uh? I know Shelby looks childish in this story, but I think it's quite funny…

**_

* * *

Shelby's apartment, the Day After, in the Afternoon _**

Ah, tonight will be just good, I know it. This afternoon, I decided to screw class, well only the last hour. You have to understand! I have to take care of my appearance for my little evening with Scott. I know I'm going to have a great time. Sometimes, you just have this feeling of peace, this is nice. When I searched into my drawer for the perfect dress earlier, I found it back behind all my other clothes. I know it's a little sexy for a date with a friend, but well…Scott isn't just a friend to me.

"**Hey Shel, can I enter?"** What is Daisy doing here? Shouldn't she be in class too?

"**Uh sure you can!"** I say through the door, wrapping a towel around my head.

"**What are you doing here?"** She asks with a smirk. Why can she just mind of her own business sometimes? I wonder…

"**And you?"** I retort quickly, um, good one. I can see that's not the answer she was waiting for.

"**Fair enough: To tell you everything, my business teacher had an obstacle."** Why is life so easy with her? No work to make up for, no boyfriend to search…well, okay I already found the perfect boyfriend. **"You?"** Why does she keep asking all those annoying questions? I have to get ready, me!

"**I have a date tonight, so I decided to miss my last class, happy?"** I could have been a little nicer, but she knows I get irritated quickly.

"**Ooh…Mark is going to faint when he'll see you in this thing."** She says pointing her finger on my dress.

"**Yeah well, I didn't say I had a date with Mark."** Who does she think I am to show up like this at Mark's apartment?

"**Then, who?"** Ah, ah, she looks puzzled now, I scored again!

"**Scott."** I have to admit it now. The sooner she leaves, the sooner I'm ready.

"**Scott? You mean Scott Barringer?"** Who else stupid?

"**Of course."** She smirks at me, I know what she thinks. **"And no, we're not going back together."** Well not yet!

"**But, and Tina? Is it over between them?" **

"**Why does it matter? It's not really a date anyway."**

"**Yeah, and that's why you're going to wear this dress?"** Why can't she just leave me alone for once? Next time I won't answer the door, that's for sure. I narrow my eyes at her, without even realizing it. I do this so much already!

"**Look Daisy, could you just leave, or at least help me with my hair?"** I know that the hair issue is a great one. She looks pretty reluctantly at me and shook her head.

"**I'm sorry, but I have tons of work…ask Heather, I'm sure she will help you."** She smiles, but I know that smile: it means 'wow; I have to escape quickly before she asks me something else.' And then, she was gone…

I look at myself in the mirror: maybe I could use some make-up…then Scott will think I did too much…since it isn't really a date. What am I going to do with myself?

I take the bus of 7:03 pm. I should be at Scott around 7:30. I called him before I left, and he seemed happy to see me tonight. I keep wondering if he's still in love with me... Bill drives too fast today; I hope I won't have an accident. I notice there's this guy who looks at me like I'm a piece of meat. Just because I'm dressed nicely doesn't mean I'm trying to find a guy for the night. What a jerk! Scott isn't like this, him. He's so great, yet so sweet…why did I get scarred of commitment two years before?

* * *

Please review even if you don't like at all! 


	5. Chapter 5

**REGRETS**

A/N: And here it goes again…I don't own anything at all except the characters you don't know.

Oh, I also noticed that anonymous reviewers couldn't give their opinion, so I'm sorry about that. I solved this problem and now everyone can review!

* * *

Ah, finally, my time has come. I knock softly on his door, knowing he's going to be the one to answer me since Tina is out of town for two days. I don't have even the time to wait that Scott is already opening the door, smiling at me. What can I do, except smiling back at my angel? He lets me in and I take my coat off to reveal my outfit to him. I can tell he's pleasantly surprised. But, hey it's my only chance tonight! 

**"Wow!"** I hear him exclaim. I turn around to look at him. I can't help but smile, shyly. Maybe it's a little too revealing. I feel my cheeks redden and his eyes scanning every parts of my body, especially my plunging cleavage and my legs. **"You look absolutely…gorgeous!"** Why does he keep saying those sorts of things to me?

**"Thank you. I didn't know if we were going outside or not, so well…"** Okay, I know: bad excuse.

**"In fact, I cooked dinner. But if you prefer going to the restaurant…"**

**"No, no, I'm perfectly fine with staying here!"** Nice one Shelby. Well, at least he's smiling again.

**"Okay, follow me."** Did he just take my hand, or am I dreaming? No, definitively not. Man I can't believe I'm so lucky!

**"And where are you leading me?"** His bedroom maybe?

**"Uh, to the kitchen, you have to taste my super dinner!"**

**"Okay, my gourmet chef!"** I'm sure Tina doesn't give him nicknames.

**"Sit down."** He orders. I love when he does this, giving orders I mean; it makes him looking so cute. I obey and follow him with my eyes. Please, don't bend down; don't bend down…Um…why does he have to wear jeans? His butt is…I just can't take it! He's just so sexy and hot! Ah, he finally gets up, I can breathe again. He puts the pan on the counter smiling proudly. I look inside and smell it.

**"What is it?"** I can't help but ask. It seems a little weird. Is he trying new experiences on me? Or maybe he's going to kill me? No, I'm too cute. I have to stop smiling to myself like this. He'll think I'm crazy.

**"It's… uh, just taste if you trust me with your life."** Ah, this smile! I'd do anything for him.

**"Okay."** I open my mouth and he folds the fork into it. One day he'll be feeding our kids just like he is doing to me. I close my mouth. Ouch it's hot! But, I have to admit it's good too. What a perfect man…I'm too stupid. He looks at me expectantly. I nod and lick my lips seductively. **"It's pretty good, but I still don't know what it is."** I point out. He smiles again, this time slyly.

**"Just guess."** Oh, I love playing with him…

**"Um, okay. Well according to the colour of my tongue, I'd say it's something with a lot of spices."** I began, as he sits in front of me. **"And it's not chili con carne."** He nods along, I'm doing well. **"Is it something coming from Asia?"** He still nods. I'm so good. **"There's not curry, is there?"**

**"Actually there is probably curry inside. But that's not the only thing. There are also other spices but since it's mom who gave them to me, I didn't really paid attention and put everything inside along with the chicken."**

**"Are you saying you didn't know what the taste would be like?"** He's grinning; I can't believe he did this! Oh, I'm going to kill him! He better make it up for the dessert… **"Scott!"** I can't help but punch him slightly. Anyway, I wanted to touch him since the beginning of the evening.

**"I just knew you would taste it, you're too naïve!"** Oh no I'm not, it's just with you I'm like this, believe me! He gets up and turns to leave. "**Come on, I have something to show you."** He calls after me, winking. He's going to his bedroom, man I can't believe this guy! Oh, I know what I'm going to see tonight if we continue like this…

* * *

Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**REGRETS**

A/N: I don't own anything, what else to say?

_**

* * *

Scott's bedroom, Around Ten Minutes Later**_

"**Look, I know you don't like her, but please could you just make an effort?"** Why does he say that exasperated? I can't believe he wanted me to come here to show me that thing. We are standing in his bedroom and the little box is now between my hands. I feel like I'm going to cry, why can't I be happy for once? I feel a tear dropping from my eye, he just can't see it. **"Shel?"** He sees everything, why can't he see I love him then? Or maybe he already knows but doesn't want to do anything with me? No, he wouldn't be so mean. I look into his eyes, bad idea.

"**I'm sorry Scott. I just can't."** My voice cracked, we both heard it.

"**Why not?"** Because I love you stupid! He's walking closer, why won't he just take me in his arms? I feel him wrap his arms tentatively around my waist, like he had so many times. I feel his breath on my neck now. Why don't I have the guts to kiss him?

"**Because…because everything seems wrong."** Here I said it. He pulls back a little, why doesn't he stay close? He wants me to elaborate on that. **"Mark proposed to me the other night." **Oh, he looks surprised! Don't I detect bitterness in his eyes? Yeah, definitively. **"But I refused."** Ah, I feel so much better now it's out!

"**Why that?"** Urg! You know why!

"**Because he's not the one."**

"**How can you be so sure?"** I roll my eyes at him. Is he that blind?

"**Why won't you just drop it Scott? You obviously don't understand what I'm feeling!"** I snapped, again. It's been a lot this week!

"**Are you still in lo-"** I have to cut him off; I know what he's going to ask me.

"**Look Scott, I'm sorry okay? I find this necklace really nice."** I pull away and leave the room. I just have too!

"**Shel wait!"** Why is he running after me? He takes my arm and turns me around. **"Do you still love me?"** NO, no, he's not fair! What can I say now, uh?

"**Scott…"**

"**Just answer me simply."** Oh, like it's an easy question!

"**You know the answer Scott."** I tried my best, here. **"But since you don't feel the same…"**

"**I didn't say I wasn't feeling the same."**

"**No, but you're obviously happy with Tina."**

"**What Tina has to do in this discussion? It's only about us."**

"**Scott, I can just go between you two if you're happier with her than you'll ever be with me."**

"**I didn't say I was happier Shel. But that's you who called it off when I was ready for commitment."** Why does he always have to be right?

"**I know and I'm sorry. I wasn't ready Scott, but I never said I didn't love you anymore. I just wanted to take the time."** I look at him carefully, and notice his gaze is on my lips. He just has to lean down a little. Why he isn't?

"**Shel…"** He's whispering now, god it sends shivers down my back. He's leaning down, I just can't move! And suddenly, he's gone…what happened? He's running his hand through his hair, embarrassed. Tina is standing here, a bag in her hand. Why is she here? Does she look mad? Uh, good!

* * *

Ah, cliffhangers, we all love them! Next chap will be updated quickly since I already wrote it…please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**REGRETS**

A/N: I don't own anything, except Tina. Today, I wrote chap 14, so I'll probably update one chap per day! Every sentence in **bold **means the characters talk.

* * *

"**Tina?"** I hear Scott saying. He just seems as confused as me. Tina is shaking her head.

"**I can't believe it Scott!"** Ah, you can honey!

"**Look, this isn't what you think. I just invited her to dinner."** Oh, Scott, she saw us! If she buy this, she's definitively stupid.

"**Scott, I know what I saw!"** She's going hysterical. **"And saying I came here to make you a surprise! I hope you're happy Shelby!"** Ah, if you knew how, my dear!

"**Tina, you can't say that!"** Nice one, Scott won't be mad at me.

"**Look Shel, I have to talk to Tina in private, could you just, uh…"**

"**Leave?"** Tina finishes for him. I knew it would come. Okay, that's it little bitch, you want the war? You'll have it.

"**Uh, okay, I'm going to take the bus of 8:12, I think I'll be fine."** I look over at Tina; I know she doesn't care if I'm staying outside twenty minutes. Scott however, looks worried. I knew he would.

"**You can't take the bus this late!"** He exclaims. Oh, yes, and what I'm supposed to do?

"**Scott, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." **

"**No, look, uh, I'll drive you back."** He says unsure. Is he suicidal? Tina sends him the more powerful glare of all the times! I can't help but be happy, inside.

"**Scott…"** Insistence is the magic word. He shakes his head, good. I nod, and Tina glares at us, again. I wonder what he's going to do with her. **"Okay, I'm going to the kitchen to let you two discuss things over."** I say nicely smiling at my love.

I think I'm going to turn off the gas before his dinner finish in the trash! What could I do then? Oh, I know! Going to the living room. And then, I could hear what's happening between Scott and Slut! Are they yelling at each other? Ah, I'm too good. I think I'm still going to take a nap, I'm so tired…and this couch is too marrowy. Suddenly, the door slams. Did she left? I open my eyes; Scott is standing on his knees, stroking my cheek. I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him smile too. **"What happened?"** I ask so gently I can't believe my ears!

"**Uh, we broke it off."** Perfect!

"**Are you okay?"** Yes, he seems pretty okay.

"**Yeah. I just need time to figure everything out. Could we just wait before trying something together?"** Oh, did he just ask me what I was dying to hear?

"**Of course, take all the time you need."** But don't take years, even though!

"**Thank you Shel."** What would I do to bring a smile to my Cowboy's face! He holds out his hand helping me getting up. I take it smiling as I follow him to the kitchen. **"Come on, we have something to eat."**

"**Yeah, well, lucky for you I was there to prevent it from burning completely."**

"**Oh, you would never know how I'm glad to have you in my life!"** Um, me too. "**Maybe we could drink some wine with it, uh?"** Oh, yes! What could be better than finishing the night completely drunk in his arms?

"**Sure!" **

* * *

I hope you liked. Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

**REGRETS**

A/N: I don't own any of the original characters of the show.

_**

* * *

Scott's apartment, After The Dinner **_

We're kissing again, that's all I can feel, and it's amazing. We're standing in the kitchen, not wanting to let go of each other lips. Maybe we drank too much wine? And he said he wanted to wait! I lead him outside, towards the living room, not leaving his body. **"I love you."** What? Is it me who said that? Oh, god…

"**Um…I love you too."** That's all I wanted to hear. I smile, I know I do. Um…I feel his tongue on my neck; I think I'm going to melt into the ground. **"Shel…"** His voice almost breaks as I slowly unzip his jeans. What is he doing? Why does he pull away, no! **"I can't."**

"**What is it?"** I have to go soft now…I run a handagainst the side of his facegently. He looks back at me leaning into my hand.

"**I…I don't think we should do it so early. I told you I wanted to wait and I really do."**

"**Why? I mean if you love me, and I love you, where is the problem in showing it?"**

"**Look, I really do love you Shel, with all my heart. But I don't want to rush things."**

"**Okay." **I'm sooo disappointed! After all the efforts I did tonight! He probably notices I'm sulking a little.

"**Sorry."**

"**Is it because of Tina?" **I can't help but think of her. Maybe he just realized he was in love with her.

"**No, of course not. Didn't you hear me? I love you Shel."** He's going to kiss me again, like this could change my thoughts! Um…maybe it could. What is happening? Is he leading me to his bedroom? What kind of sick joke is he doing with me? Messing with my mind, or what? Well I'm not going to complain, and this time I won't let him stop. We're kissing more and more…oh the feeling of his hands on me, wonderful. He's taking my dress away already, slowly but surely. When he'll see what I'm wearing under, he's going to drop dead! I take his shirt off, with difficulties. Oh, those buttons! Here we are. I feel his breath becoming shaky on my neck, and his hands are running on my stomach, and then go up to my breasts, undoing my bra. I look into his eyes waiting for a sight telling me we can continue. He gives me a smile, nodding along. I lead him towards the bed by his belt, and we fall, he on top of me.

_**Scott's apartment, The Next Morning**_

I wake up the next morning completely exhausted but in his arms. I know he doesn't sleep because he's softly caressing my skin. Phew! I thought he was going to tell me we did a mistake yesterday. I look up at him smiling and bring his head down to kiss him, again.

"**How are you?"** I have to know if he's really okay with us gettingback together through.

"**Just great. You?"**

"**I'm just feeling perfect!"** Okay, stupid answer. **"What time is it?"** God, I almost forgot I had class today!

"**Uh…"** He moves away from me slightly to take his watch from his night table. I wish I had never asked. **"7:39 exactly. Why? Are you in a hurry to leave me?"** He's kidding again. He can't help it, even in the morning! But that's why I love him…but also what I hate this early. I make up to him by punching his shoulder, softly but firmly all the same. **"Hey!"** He's now laughing at me! We keep fooling around in bed for five minutes before I decide to get up. He's whining now.

"**Scott, I have to take a shower before going to class! And if I have to take the bus to come back home to change, I have to hurry."**

"**Don't worry about the bus, I'll drive you back."** Oh, he's so sweet…He gets up as well and follows me as I'm going to the bathroom.

"**Oh Shelby I love you, but I don't want to rush things…"** I mock him, quoting what he said yesterday and knowing well he's going to join me in the shower. He smirks at me grinning, takes me by the waist from behind, and whispers into my ear: "Only idiots don't change their opinion." God I love when he whispers words to me, it always brings shivers everywhere.

* * *

Hey, tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope it's not too bad… 

Oh, I'm soo excited! I began and finishedthe first chapter of _Talk to Me about your Life_ this morning! I'll update it just after this one...


	9. Chapter 9

**REGRETS**

A/N: I still don't own anything, except the situations I imagined…

_**

* * *

Scott's apartment, Some Time Later **_

"**Hey babe, what's that?"** I say as I nearly fall because of a little bag put in the way, as I go out of the bathroom. He looks at me questionably, like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I hate when he does that. I take the bag and look inside. Ah, curiosity with kill me! Scott puts his head on my shoulder and look over with me.

"**Uh, that's the bag Tina came with yesterday. I completely forgot it."** Okay, he seems sincere. Why am I being so jealous? He chose me, didn't he?

"**Look, it seems it's an invitation…"** I read the paper quickly and I can't believe it. It's an invitation for a wedding in Tina's family, with an airplane ticket. I never did that for him, I mean bringing him over with me to meet my family. **"I never knew she was this serious about you two."**

"**Yeah, apparently she was."** He doesn't seem to care at all. Good, but still, how can he just pretend she was nothing for him. They dated several months! What if we break up and he does the same with me? I push this thought out of my head, this would never happen. I mean look! We broke up almost two years ago, and I'm still into the picture.

"**Why are you staying with me, then?"** This question always burned my lips; I really never understood why he was in love with me.

"**Shel, I love you."**

"**But after what I did! I pushed you away so many times…and I never introduced you to my family." **He tightens his grab, rubbing his hands all over my body to wipe me a bit.

"**I love you."** He repeats, trying to convince me. I have to surrender now.

"**I love you too Scott. But-"**

"**Uh, uh, no buts."** He turns me around in his arms and unwrap the towel from around my body and let it fall on the floor. Here I stay completely naked, but I know that he'll follow me quick…god, I think I won't made it to university today…

"**Okay."** And here, I'm smiling again, and I'm sure I look stupid this time. **"But still, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you bad."**

"**It's the past now. Just don't think of it."** I can't help but nod. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed where he lays on top of me and begins kissing me all over. I'm so glad to have him back in my life!

_**

* * *

Shelby's apartment, Later That Day **_

"**Hey where did you spend the night?"** Heather asks me slyly as I'm taking my lunch at home before going back to university. What's her business anyway?

"**Why do you want to know?"** I'm snapping back, here it goes again…this girl, she's just so annoying!

"**Hey chill, you don't need to yell at me! So I take it you didn't spend a good night sleep seeing as how irritated you are today."** Shelby, calm down!

"**If you want to know the truth I made love all night long."** Ah, I know it would make her awkward. **"Do you need more details?"** I'm too good with her, really.

"**I thought you and Mark didn't have sex together yet?"**

"**I didn't say I made love with Mark."** Ah, now she looks puzzled! Priceless!

"**So who?"**

"**Guess."** She never will, not without help.

"**Scott?"** How did she found out so quickly? I nod smiling, his name always brings a smile to my face, and I just can't help it.

"**Is that so obvious?"**

"**Tina called me last night."** Why didn't she say that earlier! I totally forgot the two were good friends. Now I understand, they're the same!

"**And what did she say?"** Not that I care.

"**Oh, just that you were a little slut who can help but making a mess of everything."** Well that's just nice!

"**Well, at least, I'm the one Scott loves."** I know, childish answer...if you had heard the tone...

"**What can I say? Life is unfair!" **Whore.

* * *

Hey, R&R, please! Chap10 up tomorrow! 


	10. Chapter 10

**REGRETS**

A/N: Here comes chap what? 1O, that's it, already! Only own the characters you never heard about before reading this story…

**_

* * *

Scott's apartment, Three Weeks Later_**

His mother's coming soon. This morning the phone rang while I was still in the bathroom. He's telling me she's going to stay only a week. Only!

"**Did you talk to her about me?"** I don't know why I'm sounding so worried.

"**Uh, no. Why?"** Why, you wanna know why? How about because I'm your girlfriend and I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you?

"**Well, just a question…did she already see Tina?"** I can't help it…what if they met and she liked her a lot. Will she like me even though? God, I'm lost and confused, now.

"**She met her once."** No! How come this never happened with me? Is he ashamed because I've a past and afraid of her finding out? **"Shel, don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll love you as much as I do."** I hope you're right, otherwise, you won't see me a lot during her stay here.

"**So, uh, am I going to meet her when she'll come?"**

"**Of course yes!"** He's excited now, why can I just be too? He's looking at me closely. What does he think? **"I mean, if you want to…"** I nod hesitantly. He's grinning now; it will be like making official our relationship. I soon feel his fingers making their way under my top, or rather on my neck and breasts. What is he doing to me? Trying to convince me everything will be okay? Because nothing will throw the idea of imminent disaster out of my head, I just can't help but feel worried and stressed. I'm just not in the mood. He continues traveling me and even begins kissing my lips…well maybe I'm always in the mood for this…

**_

* * *

Shelby's apartment, Later the same Day_**

"**Hey Dais, can I have an advice?"** I ask my best friend the same night. I decided to spend the night at home since Scott is watching a football match with Steve, one of his jock friends.

"**Sure!"** She nods and I sit on her bed. Ah, she was obviously busy seeing as all the history books are scattered on the floor. She visibly needed a distraction. **"What about?"** I know that sly smile, it means: Scott, again.

"**Uh, Scott's mother is coming next week and I'll have to meet her…"**

"**And the problem is?"** Is she stupid or what? I mean, that's obvious what the problem is!

"**Well, I never met her, and I absolutely want to make a good impression."**

"**Why that? It's not like you always do or rather care about making a good appearance?" **Urg, harsh!

"**Well, she's his mother, the one who delivered him and he's the love of my life." **Wait, did I just say that? Apparently yes, because she's laughing.

"**How romantic! The love of your life!"** She's saying it dreamingly. It can't be, she forcefully have feelings, even romantic. She just doesn't show it. Why did I even ask her, I knew it was a bad idea… **"Okay, okay!"** I must have sent her a powerful glare seeing as how quick she stops laughing at me. **"Look, just be yourself and everything should be fine. I mean, Scott loves you like this, why is mother would not?" **Logical. She should really become a shrink.

"**Yeah, maybe but still-"** I'm pushing her too mush, I know it. But I have to see what she really thinks of this.

"**Hey, hey, I seriously think nothing will change Scott's mind about you. I don't know why, but he loves you like no one else does. Trust him Shel." **Wait, wait, what does it mean she doesn't know why he loves me? I mean, that's obvious, I'm a perfect fit in his life!

"**Yeah, but I'm the only one who doesn't know his mother. I mean, all the Cliffhangers do, and she even met Tina."** I'm so sad I didn't meet her earlier when we still were at Horizon…I only met his father and it didn't really go very well. In fact he almost ignored me.

"**I don't know what to tell you Shel. But she seemed nice and open, and I think all she wants is to see her son happy. And you make him happy. Everyone can see it."** It's not fair; she always has the right things to say.

"**Thank you Dais."** I have to admit it; she's the best!

* * *

Hey, next one should be up quickly, like tomorrow or even today!

Please R&R...


	11. Chapter 11

**REGRETS**

A/ N: Hey thanks for all the good reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy this story as much as I do…

_**

* * *

City Centre, Next Saturday**_

"**Seriously Scott, I don't know why you wanted me to come with you here. You know I hate doing shopping!"** I know, I know I'm whining and it's annoying him a lot. But what can I do about that? He forced me to go with him finding ingredients to make a dinner for tonight, since his mother is coming today. I don't even understand why he just doesn't invite her to the restaurant…it will make everything easier and she wouldn't die poisoned.

"**Look Shel, that's not the right time to argue. Help me with this rather than sulking."** I can't believe him! Me, sulking? I'll show him how I can sulk! Ah, ah, he turns around…with his pleading eyes…not fair. **"Please Shel, I just want tonight to be perfect…"** Don't even try this! And here, it goes again, convincing…he's puling a strand off of my face, gently caressing my cheek…nice try but I won't forget what he just said about me sulking.

"**Okay."** Is that my voice which agreed? Oh, so now I can't even trust my own voice! I can't believe it. Maybe I should cut my tongue, uh?

"**Thank you. I love you."** Urg, why does he just say it now! I can't even kiss him here!

"**Yeah, well, you own me big."** Please be nice!

"**Well, well, if that's a surprise!"** Oh, I know that voice. Maybe it would be better if I turned around. Oh no, not her…Tina, again. Does she spy on us or what? I look over at Scott; he's just as dumbfounded as I am. He looks a little stupid too! Oh, that was mean I know, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

"**Hey Tina, how nice to see you!"** Ah, it's been a long time, sarcastic tone on!

"**So, I heard your mother's coming Scott?"** Did she just ignore me?

"**Uh, yeah, actually she'll be here tonight."** Why is he so…friendly?

"**I know; I had her on the phone yesterday. You know she's a little sad about us being over. Did you even tell her about you two?"** Slut, that's all she is.

"**I don't think that's one of your businesses."** I can't help it, she's searching me!

"**Maybe not, you're right. Anyway, since we planned on seeing each other next week, she'll tell me everything…"** She doesn't even have the time to finish that Scott is dragging me away from her. I look at him questionably. I was rather calm; I mean I would not have beaten the crap out of her, that's it…

"**I know you can't stand her, and she's too much for me, too. Come on, we have to find the last things we need." **Here are his only explanations, good enough for me.

"**You know what?" **He's just indescribable!

"**Uh?" **

"**I love you Scott, thank you."** I kiss him, just as I spot Tina getting out of the supermarket. Scott doesn't notice and kiss me back passionately.

_**

* * *

Scott's apartment, Later that Day**_

"**When her plane is landing, again?"** It's been at least five times I ask, I just can't calm down, I'm so stressed! Scott is smiling at me, as I'm buttoning his shirt. Because Mister absolutely wanted to change before his mommy arrives…

"**Relax please, or you're gonna make me nervous too." **

"**Make me relaxing then…"** Um, what a master plan. He's grinning like a little boy, so cute!

"**Oh, and what can I do to relax you?"**

"**How about massaging me, for example?"** I whisper in his ear, I know it makes him blush.

"**We don't really have the time…"** He's reluctant, what did he expect?

"**You told me you'd do everything for me tonight!"** It seems I'm not doing anything but whining since this morning.

"**I didn't mean right now, I meant later, you know when we'll be about to sleep…"** Um, I love when he gives me sexy smiles like this. He's kissing me even before I'm realizing it; I lean against him completely and kiss him back. Tonight will be my night…of course once Susan will be asleep…

* * *

Ah, those two, completely made for each other, uh? Next chap will be about the arrival of Susan…and more Shelby's apprehensions. Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**REGRETS**

A/N: Hey, sadly enough, I won't ever own anything from the show. I hope I would though.

Hey this chap contains some _very light_ sexual content…so cover your virgin eyes (lol!)

_**

* * *

Scott's apartment, around a Hour and a Half Later**_

I can't believe it! His mother's just on the other side of the front door. How should I even call her? Susan or Mrs Barringer? No, Scott told me her name was Boyd! Phew! At least I won't do this mistake. There she is: she looks nice, I have to admit it. She has exactly the same eyes as her son! She seems tired too, must be the trip…

"**Hey mom! I missed you so much! You're early! We weren't expecting you before an hour!"** He's not going to let her talk, is he? He is hugging her very tightly now. Will she survive at the lack of air? Apparently yes. Scott asked me to be agreeable with her, so I give her a smile as she looks at me. Or even checks me out, I should say. But hey it's natural. When Baby Scott will be a young man, I'll do the same. And no one will hurt him…Baby Scott? Oh, oh, is my mind correctly working? Sometimes I seriously doubt it…

"**Hello, you must be Shelby, right?"** I didn't know she'd even be aware of my name! She stretches out her hand, I shake it gently. God, I'm sure she noticed my hands are moist.

"**Yes it's me. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Bar…uh Boyd."** Oh god…the disaster began. Wait! Is she chuckling? Good, maybe I didn't spoil everything. I look over her shoulder at Scott, he's smiling too.

"**It's okay; you can even call me Susan if you want."** She's smiling at me so I smile back probably shyly. I detest being this intimidated by someone.

"**Come on mom, we're not going to stay here in the entrance, uh?"** Oh, come on Scott, I know you love the entrance when I'm here…making love against the front door, that's it.

_**

* * *

Scott's apartment, Dinner Time**_

"**So, Scott told me you two met at Horizon?" **Here, it begins…personal questions.

"**Yes, actually, we were in the same group back there."** And thinking he didn't like me at first…things change.

"**How come I never met you? Did you come long after him?"**

"**Not exactly. In fact I was there even before him. But, well…uh I had to go home visit my family."** Okay, I'm lying a little, but I can't tell her 'well, I had to take care of my stepfather who abused me for years'. That would be just nice, uh?

"**Ah okay, I understand. So I take it you two know each other for four years. But since how long are you going out?"**

"**Mom…"** Why is he whining? I absolutely have to make it clear I was his first real girlfriend, way before Tina.

"**We were already going out together at Horizon. I'd say our love story began around two months after he got there. And we only broke it off when we misunderstood on one point; it's been almost two years now."** I look up at Scott and send him a warm smile. **"But now that I'm back in his life for good, I won't let him go again."**

"**Oh. I'm sad Scott didn't tell me before about you. You seem to be a perfect fit in his life."** Wait, wait, why is she so nice with me? What about what Tina told us about Susan being sad because it was over between Scott and her? Was she lying?

"**Thank you Susan."**

"**I'm only telling what I'm feeling here." **

"**Do you like my dinner mom?"** Ah Scott, why switching a so good subject!

"**Of course honey. But I'm sure you had some help, uh?"** Is she winking at me? Yeah she is…well at least we get along pretty well together. And I'm feeling any remaining of shyness disappeared too.

"**So, uh what could you tell me interesting about Scott's childhood?"** Ah, teasing him…my favorite job. Susan and I both grin at the same time at Scott, who scowls at me in return.

**_

* * *

Scott's apartment (his bed to be more precise-lol!), Night_**

"**Try to be quieter Shel, what if my mother hears us?"** How could I do that quieter, uh? He's completely out of mind, it feels so good.

"**Um!" **I try my best to control my voice, and moan into the pillow. He turns my head towards his face and kisses my lips. I put my hands on his back pulling him more inside of me. Just tremendous! **"I love you."** I whisper into his ear as he continues moving up and down. I giggle as he almost loses his balance when I turn us around to be on top. **"Sorry."** I kiss his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist, softly caressing my skin, tickling me a little. I laugh again, a little louder this time.

"**Sh! Do you want us to get caught?" **Oh, afraid of Mommy coming for a last goodnight kiss?

"**Hey, it's not like our first time. You remember it?"** At, this night is a good memory, my first love making…we had planned everything. It had been in the janitor shed…ah!

"**Yeah, I can't believe we almost got caught by Peter…"** He trails off, smiling up at me.

"**Well, 'almost', no need to blush babe!"** It's right, he's completely red…okay, maybe I did help seconds before. He leans into me and kiss my breasts softly as I sit a little. **"Ride me Cowboy!"** I joke intertwining our fingers. We soon made one once more and finally fell asleep some time later…

* * *

At first I was thinking of deleting the last scene…then I thought, why the hell, we all love intimate scenes!

Please don't forget to R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

**REGRETS**

A/N: Oh, so this is chapter 13, still don't own the characters; I don't even know if I own their actions…Oh and sorry for keeping so long to update, but I had a lot of things to do!

_**

* * *

Scott's apartment, the Morning After**_

Man, I can't believe it! I'm making breakfast for my future mother in law. It feels so strange to think that. I mean, I'm not always that nice. But well, Susan is wonderful…just like him. Just as I'm about to take the frying pan, I feel two arms wrap around my waist. Um…Scott. What can I do except leaning into his muscular chest, enjoying the scent of his skin?

"**Good morning sweetie."** He whispers into my ear, running his tongue all over my lobe, sending shivers down my spine.

"**Hi!"** Am I perky? No, it can't be. **"Did you sleep well?"**

"**You can't even imagine how well…"** Ah, this mischievous smile, I know it too well now. I turn around in his arms.

"**Oh, you think?"** I'm saying with mock indignation. He shrugs his shoulders. **"Well, you wanna know what I think?"** Breathing voice. He's blushing, good. He only nods. **"I think we both spent the same wonderful night. Thank you, for everything you did." **I give him a quick kiss and take the pan with me, pulling away gently. He looks surprised**. "Sorry, but I have to take care of your mother's breakfast now." **I point proudly, smiling at his shocked face. He's too funny.

"**You made breakfast for her? I don't even remember you did that for me once!"** He's frustrated or jealous here?

"**Are you jealous of your mother's privileges?"**

"**What? No, of course not."** He's lying. I look at him and roll my eyes; it's so evident he is. **"Yeah, okay, maybe a little."** I perfectly know how to make him admit something: a sly seductive smile, a sexy movement, like bringing my chest to his eyes, or gently caressing his foot with mine, and there it goes…

"**Come here."** What would I do to comfort him? I take him by the hand and point at the pancakes paste with the other. **"There will be enough for you two, you know?"**

"**Two? What about you?"**

"**I'm not really into pancakes; it's a little too hard to digest for me."**

"**Oh, you're okay, right? I mean, you're not sick?"** He's so sweet, of course I am fine!

"**No, but I prefer something lighter, like cornflakes."**

"**Okay, as you want."**

"**By the way, where's your mother?"**

"**In the shower. Apparently she planned to go see Tina today."**

"**That soon?"** I'm disappointed now. We're Sunday and tomorrow I won't be able to see Susan a lot because I'll be at school. Ouch! I think I bit my lip too hard!

"**Hey, don't worry about it. She promised me she'd spend the afternoon and evening with us."** Okay, so it's just for the morning. Good. Oh, god, I hope Tina won't say nasty things about me… **"You know, I think she likes you…"** He adds, looking down at me with the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. I can't help but kissing him right now, he's my perfect.

**_

* * *

Scott's apartment, the same Day, in the Evening_**

"**So, uh Shelby, when are you going to move in with my son? I mean, it's quite obvious you're always spending your free time here…" **She's right, when is he going to ask me?

"**Well, actually I'm still waiting for this."** Scott looks at me narrowing his eyes. What did I do again?

"**To tell you the truth mom, last time I asked something like that, the girl broke up with me."** I wince at his comment; it's directly destined to me. Jerk, how can he do that in front of his mother? What's up with him anyway? Since her mother came back from her visit at Tina's, he seems mad at me. Did she tell him something about the slut? I'm feeling nauseous right now. What if his mother told him Tina was better for him? What if he thinks the same now?

"**I'm sorry; I have to go to the bathroom."** At least, I know how keep politeness even when I'm about to vomit. I soon feel obliged to put my hand on my mouth to prevent something from going out. What did I eat wrong today?

* * *

I know, I know...its short! But it's better than anything! Hey, tell me what you thought of this chapter and the next one will be updated soon. 


	14. Chapter 14

**REGRETS**

A/N: Sorry for keeping so long! Thanks for all the reviews too! Here's chapter 14. Next one will be up shortly, I hope...

* * *

_**Scott's apartment, a Few Minutes Later**_

"**Shel?"** Oh god, what does he want? Why can't I just be alone for once? **"Can I enter?"** Oh, I don't know if you deserve it, my dear…

"**Yeah, the door's open."** I see him come in and closing the door behind him. He slowly walks towards me and takes me in his arms. I let him do this, I feel he needed it.

"**I'm sorry, I spoiled your day. I know I shouldn't have come this quickly to see your mother. You weren't obviously ready."** And here it goes again; I'm the one who apologize!

"**You have nothing to be sorry about. You were absolutely perfect; I'm the only jerk in this story."** I can't help but smile at my love. He kisses me on the lips and pulls away gently. **"I love you Shel...but did you vomit?" **Am I dreaming or he's disgusted?

"**Yeah Why?"**

"**Uh, nothing, just a slight taste…of puke" **He smirks at me and I pout a little. **"But I still love you."** Oh, you better. Coming from jerk behaviour the comment about my breath, uh?

"**You know I love you too."** Of course he does, stupid.

"**So, uh, are you feeling slightly better?"** I nod smiling. **"Good."** He smiles back then laughs a little. **"You know what my mother just told me before I left to check on you?"** How could I know silly? I was puking here, instead of being there eating dessert with you!

"**No, what?"** I know he is waiting for me to question him, like a little child.

"**She told me that you might be pregnant if you were having nauseas again."** What's so funny about that exactly?

"**Well, I heard that pregnant women were having morning sickness, not evening nauseas!" **Was I being harsh or not? Maybe my moods are switching because I am well pregnant? No, it can't be, not this early. Plus, I'm always moody.

"**That's what I told her! But she said we should buy a test, just in case."** Oh, and what am I gonna do if I really am? I prefer not even know about it…

**_

* * *

Scott's car, the Next Morning_**

"**Scott! Come on, not again, I have to go now!"** We both know I don't really want to leave him, but my future depends of my studies, and if I don't go now…well who knows where I'll finish? Maybe cash register, in the best of cases. He's kissing my neck as we are in his car. I should have taken the bus, but he insisted.

"**Just two minutes more…"** He knows I can't resist him. I give him better access, leaning back against the seat, sighing blissfully. Suddenly the phone rings. Is it mine or his? It's mine, god this sucks! Scott leans back, breathing heavily.

"**Hi."** I know I seem annoyed, but hey, I'm being bothered whereas it was getting really good.

"**Hey Shel it's me. Get out of Scott's car and join me now."** It's Daisy. How does she know about Scott and me, unless…I look through the window and see a lot of people can see and is looking at us. I can't believe it! Don't they have better things to do? I shut down my cell and kiss Scott goodbye, and he whines a little.

"**Uh, do you want that I come for you after class?"**

"**Does this mean you want me at your apartment again tonight?"**

"**Does this mean you accept?" **At, sly smile. I'll show you!

"**I love you."**

"**You didn't answer my question…" **He points out. I can't help but smile at his cute face.

"**No, that's okay, I'll take Bill."**

"**Bill?" **He looks puzzled or jealous? I'd say jealous…um good!

"**Bus driver. If you had seen him, you wouldn't be so jealous. I call you after school to tell you if I'm dropping by or not."**

"**You better. Oh, and I love you too."** First, why didn't he say anything about Bill? Usually he argues with me when we talk about jealousy…Second, why does he smiles like that? It makes me wanna go back with him in this car and continue what we were doing…

* * *

So, how was it? Please R&R! 


	15. Chapter 15

**REGRETS**

A/N: Chap 15 already! Does this story suck or not?

**_

* * *

Shelby's apartment, One Week Later, in the Morning_**

"**Scott?"**

"**Uh, uh?"** God, I wonder why he is so distracted today.

"**Why didn't we go back together quicker?"** That's right, it took us almost two years…

"**I don't know, maybe we needed some space away from each other to notice we are made to be together?" **Good answer!

"**Yeah…Scott?"**

"**Uh?"**

"**If I'm pregnant, can I move in with you?"** Please, please! Say yes!

"**You can even if you're not."** I look up at him smiling. **"I don't want to live away from you anymore, I need to wake up with you, and make love to you several times a day."** You already do the last thing!

"**Good!"** Oh, god and it goes again, perkiness…I hate it. I'm in a good mood for the rest of the day now! I slowly reach for his waistline and pull his boxers down with my foot. He gasps as I accidentally touch his crotch, I can tell by his moans of pleasure that he liked that. He turns to his side, resting on his elbow and slowly began to travel my body with his free hand under the shirt I have on. He reaches for my breasts, gently rubbing them with his fingers and goes down pulling my underwear away as he slowly goes down to my legs. Just as he's about to position himself on top of me, the door knocks. Perfect timing!

"**Shel, it's Heather, can I enter?"** No, you can't! I'm in bed with my boyfriend! Ah, my annoying roommate! Why can't she just leave and never come back? Scott looks up at me sighing painfully and rolls over running a hand through his hair.

"**Two minutes."** I say harshly, taking back my panties and pulling them on, as well as my shirt. I look over at Scott and notice he needs help to find his clothes. God, how can it even be possible? We lost his boxers whereas he had them a few minutes ago.

"**Well?" **Heather, again! Why won't she just shut the hell up!

"**Damn it." **I hear Scott swore under his breath. **"I got them."** He whispers quickly pulling them on.

"**Come in!"** I say louder, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. God, I can hardly wait 'till I'm moving in with Scott. It begins to be unbearable for me here. Heather comes in, and is dumbfounded when she sees us in bed together.

"**Ah, now I understand why it took you so long!"** She exclaims taking a good look at Scott's chest. Why can't she just find a boyfriend instead of drooling when she sees mine!

"**What do you want?"** Harshly asked, I think…

"**Well, I found your cell in the living room and it was ringing. So I wanted to give it to you. Someone called three times at least. I assumed it was important."** For once, she isn't completely useless.

"**You assumed good."** I take the phone from her hand and push her outside. **"Thank you."** Just as I'm about to close the door in her face, she positions her foot in front of the door to prevent me from doing this.

"**Bye Scott, I hope to see you very soon."** Ah, poor girl. I turn to look at Scott and smirk at him. He rolls his eyes at me and gives Heather a sweet but completely fake smile. I finally get to close the door and cross my arms over my chest. I'm not mad… I'm absolutely not mad.

"**Don't tell me you're jealous?"** Scott asks me wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I look up at him and sigh.

"**No. I just can't help but detest when you flirt with girls in front of me."**

"**Flirt?" **Well, how would you call that? **"I only smiled at her, and from 5 meters away."** It's still flirting, right?

"**Scott…"** No whining! I promised him to be less moody… **"When can I move in?"** Switching subjects is the best method! Talk about experience!

"**How about next week?" **That soon? Okay, okay!

"**Yes!"** No, it can't be me! I have no right to squeal! It's against my profound nature!

* * *

This chapter is not the best I wrote, I know, sorry! I finished writing the 20th chapter today!

About Susan, she didn't vanish in the nature! In fact, she came back to her home! But we'll hear of her in a little while…

Please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

**REGRETS**

A/N: Hey so this is chap 16, my god, where the time has gone?

Don't own anything except the foetus! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! 2008ccampbell, this one is longer!

_**

* * *

Shelby's apartment, A Quarter of an Hour Later**_

"**So, uh who called you?"** Scott asks me unsurely as he gets out of the bathroom. He looks so sexy in my purple towel!

"**Your mother. She wanted to know if we had bought the pregnancy test. She seems really interested by this story."** Maybe too much, if you want my opinion.

"**You didn't have nauseas those last days, uh?"** Do I say the truth? No. After all, it's my fault if I'm pregnant, I wasn't taking my pills since I hadn't had sex since a long time…

"**Not really, I just felt a little bad yesterday before you came but no."**

"**I hope you're not sick. Maybe you caught my disease?"** No, I know I am pregnant, I can feel it. Daisy told me once that a future mother develop a sixth sense and can feel her baby living.

"**No, it's not the same symptoms."** I have to buy this test. Just to be sure.

"**Oh. So when are we going to buy it? Today's good?"**

"**If you want." **I look at him as he buttons his black shirt nervously. He seems a little worried, or mad I don't know… **"Scott? Are you mad at me?"**

"**No, I'm just…I don't know. You weren't taking pills for birth control, right?" **

"**No. I'm sorry. I didn't think we would make love this quick to tell you the truth…"**

"**You don't have to feel sorry Shel. If you're pregnant, it's not the end of the world. There are lots of solutions."** What is he talking about? No he can't be!

"**What? You would want me to have an abortion? How can you even think of it?"** I am mad now, very mad. Maybe he's not the one after all.

"**Shel, calm down, and think clearly: we don't have a lot of money and we're still at school. What future can we offer a child?"** Am I having a nightmare? What a jerk!

"**I hate you Scott, I hate you for what you just said! Leave!"** I can't even bear his looks! I really hate him…This morning he was telling me about moving in with him and beginning a family life and now…what happened to him?

"**Shel…"** I won't let him even try.

"**Please Scott, leave me alone."** I feel his gaze on me and look up. I know he sees I'm crying. Right now I don't care. He hadn't the right to tell me those things and we both know it. I see hurt through his eyes but I don't care. He opens the door and rushes out, not even bothering closing it behind him. What am I gonna do now?

_**

* * *

Supermarket of the Mall, Two Days Later**_

"**I can't believe you called my mother! She has nothing to do with this!"** Here we go. It's been about ten minutes Scott and I are giving a show in the supermarket of the mall. I can't believe we ran into each other there! Must be that soulmates thing!

"**Oh, really? I'm pregnant with your baby Scott; so I think she has the right to know since she's the grandmother!"**

"**You're pregnant?"** Yes jerk, I am and you better not tell me a thing about abortion.

"**Yes. I am. Now please would you just leave me, I have better things to do."** I turn around and walk towards the cash register. Suddenly, a hand takes my wrist causing me to drop the blackberry jam I had. My blackberry jam! That's my favourite! **"What the-"** He's still here! I can't believe it. People stop to watch what will happen next and the cash register stares at me mad. Hey, it's not my fault if the jam dropped on the floor, slut!

"**Shel, listen to me. I just want to talk to you."** Sweet voice, why is he being so gentle? And why does he have to be so cute with his puppy eyes? I can't deny the sensation of love I'm feeling inside right now.

"**Okay. Look, give me a minute to buy this, and I join you."** He nods smiling a little. Oh, don't think you won me back…you would be so wrong.

"**Thank you Shel."**

_**

* * *

In Front of Shelby's apartment, A little While After**_

We didn't take once during the time we spent in his car. I kinda wanted to be in my own territory. **"So, uh what did you want to talk about?" **I can't even believe I accepted to let him drop me home. We're standing against his car, and the sun is dazzling me.

"**You know what. I love you Shel, and I don't want to lose you." **Oh, how cute!

"**You know that's not enough if you don't want this child. I won't get rid of it. It's a part of me now. A part of you, too."** And if I can't have you, I'll have it at least…

"**I didn't mean what I said about abortion Shel. I just didn't know if you were sure you wanted it. But since you are…"** Maybe we just went too fast after his break up with Tina?

"**Scott, you don't have to agree if you don't want it." **What the hell I'm saying! Of course you have to! You're the father!

"**I know, but I do want you, and you're the only one who can give me the kids I've dreamed of. I'm sorry Shel…I guess I'm just being afraid of being like my father."** He's apologizing, isn't he?

"**You know you won't be like him. You're too good for that, and I'm going to help you too."** I promise I will.

"**So, then it's settled? We're going back together?"** Oh, Scott, I just knew you would come back to me; we're so made for each other…we're soulmates, that's the only explanation.

"**I love you Scott."** Maybe too much…I feel I'm smiling at him, I can't help it. I can't help getting closer to him either.

"**I love you too, so much."** He leans on and kisses me like he had so many times, except this time he puts his hands on my stomach and rubs it softly while doing it. And it feels great, just great.

* * *

At first I was thinking of ending this story here…then I had a second thought! There's still so much I can do with this one…like the moving in of Shelby, an unexpected visit, and lots of surprises! But I'm not going to reveal you everything! 


	17. Chapter 17

**REGRETS**

A/N: Hey, this is chapter 17, do you believe it! Hey Queen of Shadows! Happy Birthday! Mine is in ten days (The 16!). I decided to dedicate this chapter to you…I hope you'll enjoy it.

Hey pishta! Thank you for reading and laughing on my story! What does really mean 'od veci'?

You see Lilly, that's fun! I wrote this chapter about a month ago, so I couldn't use your feedback to write this part…and still we had the same idea! Not forgetting Jess or Alice…you'll understand better by reading this chapter…

Pishta; Mary-023; Lilly; 2008ccampbell; ShalBrenfan and of course Queen of Shadows! Thanks for the reviews!

_**

* * *

Scott's apartment, the Following Week**_

"**Hey Shel, could you help me with this?"** Oh, god why can't he do a thing alone for once? I'm really tired; and pregnant too.

"**Yeah, two minutes."** Today is the big day. I finally get to move in with Scott and leave poor Daisy dealing alone with Heather…I hope there won't be any murder! I walk into the bedroom only to find Scott sitting on the floor, a piece of timber coming from my shelves in his hands. He looks kinda desperate too. **"What is it?"** I ask smiling a bit, sitting in front of him on the bed.

"**I can't find out how to rebuild this…I keep thinking something is missing."** He says frustrated, looking furious at himself. I can't help but laughing at him and he scowls at me.

"**Oh, come on, it can't be too hard!"** I sit next to him and began reading the directions for use and sigh. **"Okay, take this piece here."** I order pointing to one that was next to his right leg. **"Now, this is supposed to go with the other here. Try it."** He groans but does it without saying a thing. And here is the miracle, it suits perfectly. I definitively am the best, he has to admit it.

"**God, how did you do that? I'm here since almost an half an hour trying to figure everything out and then you come and in two seconds it already looks like something!"** He smiles at me and takes me by the waist. **"You're fantastic, you know it?"** I nod and kiss him softly smiling inside. **"I love you sweetie."**

"**I love you too Scott."**

**_

* * *

A Little While Later…_**

"**Ah, finally over!"** He exclaimed plopping down onto the couch next to me and bringing me closer to him. I look around and can't help but smirking. The living room is full of boxes of mine. We still have a lot of work to do, but Scott decided to continue tomorrow since he's tired. Poor thing! **"What would you say about ordering a pizza or something?"**

"**If you want. But I don't think something too spicy is good for the baby."** I agree as he gets up and takes the phone. He nods at me smiling, looking down at my stomach. I smile back and listen as he makes the call.

"**Good evening. I'd like to order a chef pizza please. Yeah, one with green peppers should be fine. Uh it's Barringer. Yeah that's it, fifth floor. Thank you. Okay."** He hangs up the phone and takes me in his arms kissing my forehead. **"The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes…what do you want to do while waiting?"** He's up to something, I just know it. He began caressing my skin, taking away the jacket I had on. I shiver a little and he picks me up in his arms carrying me to the couch where he sits and puts me on his laps. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his lips passionately. I can't help it, he's too cute I can't resist him…and he perfectly knows it. Suddenly, the bell rings. I can't believe it! Lately it seems that every time we're going to have a good time together, someone interrupts us.

"**You can go please?"** I ask Scott, not really wanting to welcome someone right now. He nods and gets up throwing my shirt at me in my face. **"Scott!"** I can't help but yelling and wonder if he did that on purpose…probably seeing as he's almost as annoyed as I am.

**_

* * *

About An Hour Later_**

"**So, uh how long are you gonna stay here Jess?"** I hear Scott asking as I come back from the kitchen. I smile at my sister and put the coffee on the table.

"**I don't know…since Mom doesn't want me to stay with her, I had planned to stay at Shelby's for a while but Daisy told me for you two…I mean I didn't know you were living together now."**

"**Oh that's okay; you can stay in the guestroom."** I'm so glad my sister is friend with Scott! I just hope they won't create an alliance against me…

"**Yeah. But only during seven months max." **Isay smirking at Scott.

"**No, don't worry it's only for the holiday." **She stops and frowns. **"Why seven months?"** She asks curiously as I grin at Scott. She knows I have something to tell her.

"**Because…well I'm pregnant."** If you were seeing her face when I say that, you'd be laughing like Scott is. I observe my sister as her mouth opens then closes like a fish would do. **"Jess? You okay?" **

"**Yeah…I think. This is just so surprising! Since when are you aware of this?"** Now, she's thrilled and very excited. Good.

"**Well, only a few days. But you're the first who knows about it except Scott and his mother."** Jess gets up as I'm talking and goes to hug me tightly.

"**I'm going to be an aunt!"** She whispered into my neck. **"Congratulations! You too Scott!"** She hugs him too and she winks at him. **"You better take care of her now…if I only hear a thing about you doing something wrong…" **She threats him smiling through. But we both know she is serious. **"I know you won't, but well…"**

"**Don't worry about it…I'll do everything in my power to satisfy her."** Scott hints me a thing I won't even talk about…he only thinks about sex, uh?

"**Good." **She answers him smiling a bit. We are so alike that sometimes I wonder how we can live so far away from each other.

* * *

Hey, R&R this one and tell me what you think of Jess's arrival! And if you have ideas, don't hesitate telling me! I could pick up something good…even if the next chapter's already written...I can always modify a thing or two! 


	18. Chapter 18

**REGRETS**

A/N: I love writing this story so much!

First of all, sorry for the lack of updates from the last week! I was very busy...

I noticed I forgot the disclaimers in all the last chapters. So, here we go…I don't own anything of the TV show Higher Ground…neither do I own the actors (through I'd like to own Hayden! I'm sure I'm not the only one!)

_**

* * *

Scott and Shelby's apartment, Some Weeks Later**_

When is he going to propose to me? I mean, since we're expecting a child and living together…it would be kinda logical, uh? I'm still waiting and nothing…since I'm living with him, things are different. Of course we're still madly in love, and well on the sexual side, everything is great, but this isn't the same. Maybe something like a wedding would be good for us. On the other hand, it seems lately that Scott would rather spend time with his jock friends than with me. I don't understand him; I'm pregnant with his child and he doesn't even care if I'm depressed because I'm alone, or something. Maybe he has a mistress…

"**Hey Sweetie."** He whispers from behind, crawling into bed next to me. **"You're not sleeping?"** How sweet! He notices something for once. I choose not to answer at his question and close my eyes pretending I'm asleep. "**Shel, come on, I know you're not!"**

"**Why do you ask then?"** I'm angry, he has to know it.

"**What's up with you?" **Ah, gentle tone, it's only a trap.

"**You wanna know what the matter with me is? The matter is that I'm tired of being alone all evenings and every week-ends! I'm tired of going to bed without you, and being transparent to you." **Here I said it, I feel so much better now…you couldn't even imagine.

"**I see…you think I'm enjoying leaving you alone every time the coach calls me on a match, uh? Because you know I would rather stay here with you and take care of you!" **Why does he seem so angry at me, it's not my fault even through!

"**Why can't you just say you have a pregnant wife that needs some care?" **Shocked face…oh, oh what did I say? **"What?" **He's giggling now, why does he have to take everything I say this way?

"**A pregnant wife, Shel, a wife!"** He still giggles wrapping me in a hug from behind. **"Is that a proposal?"** Ah, damn whispers; it makes my knees all weak, thanks god I'm already lying!

"**Maybe…"** He kisses my ear and waits for me to continue. **"No, it's not. I'm not the one who should ask." **Here it's decided, he's the male after all, and he has to do it!

"**Oh, Shel, aren't you one of those who want parity between men and women?"** Ah, sly one…he's not going to have this one!

"**That's not the point. I want you to propose to me, that's all."**

"**Why that? Are you afraid of losing your pride if I say no?"** I know teasing me is his favorite game in life.

"**Scott…"** Whining, it's the best solution…when you whine in front of a man who loves you, he can't resist you, it's proved. He draws closer to me if it's even possible and turns me around to kiss me.

"**You know I will, just be patient. I want it to be a surprise, okay?" **Did he just give me a hickey? Oh, god Daisy will tease me tomorrow, I just know it.

"**When? I mean, after or before the birth of the baby?"** I have to know if I should wear a wedding dress for pregnant women or not, it's really important.

"**Surprise…"** He says it in a low voice and kisses me again, while untying my nightdress. He wants sex, again. But I'm not going to complain, since I have this little life inside of me, I have lots of needs; sex is one of them. It must be the hormones or something… I just knew I should have gone to bed naked and not using this tonight. I can already feel his hardness pressing against my tight and I can tell he's ready for a good time. **"Oh, and Shel, you absolutely are not transparent to me…and most of all I love you. And I love our little one too."** He says softly, lying kisses on my tummy. I can't help but smiling and bit my lip as he enters his fingers between my legs where we all know.

"**I love you, um…too!"** Ah, ecstasy! And knowing it's only the beginning of the night!

* * *

So, that was it…short I know. And a little boring too! But I needed to show them arguing a little and Shelby thinking of marriage. About Jess, she didn't disappear and you'll hear from her again soon…

Please R&R! I swear the next chapter will be up before the end of the week! And for once, I'll keep a promise.


	19. Chapter 19

**REGRETS**

A/N: Here goes chapter 19, I hope you'll enjoy it!

**_

* * *

Scott &Shelby's Apartment, Three Weeks Later_**

Jess told me Scott had asked her what gem I'd like best for a ring! Finally. But I'm absolutely not supposed to know, you see Jess can't keep a secret. So, this is it. He should have guessed Jess would tell me about this one. But hey! He's a man after all, we can't ask too much of him! Right know I'm doing some homework with Daisy, but I can't help but think of my soon-to-be fiancé and my little baby. I am so happy!

"**Shelby? Shelby! Are you still with me?" **She snapped me out of my day dream again. It's the forth time since we began working, I think. **"What's up with you? Is that our little one who's begging you some attention?"** Very funny! Like a fetus of four months could ask for some attention! It can't even kick yet.

"**No. I was just thinking of something Jess told me earlier."**

"**And what's that?"** Why does she absolutely need to know everything? She's very annoying sometimes!

"**Scott is probably going to propose me soon."** Here, it goes! She looks like she's seen a ghost!

"**Wow! That's wonderful! I'm glad for you two!"** I can't believe she's hugging me so tightly; I'm going to vomit if she doesn't stop squeezing me.

"**Thank you. But don't tell anyone. Scott isn't aware yet."**

"**What? How could he be not aware since he's the one to propose?"** Ah, ah! Priceless! It doesn't happen often to see that confused look!

"**Well, he bought a ring but without me knowing. It's like a surprise."**

"**How do you know then?"** She really needs to know every enigma o my life, doesn't she…?

"**He asked Jess something about my tastes and Jess repeated. She can't keep a secret from me."**

"**So, she let it slipping…that's not really nice."** Right now, I feel a little guilty. She didn't want to tell me…I kinda forced her…what a big sister I am!

"**Well, Scott and I, we already had discussed it before, anyway."** I remember that night…we made up. I was so mad at him for leaving me so often and he apologized and promised me to arrange this with his coach. Because he has other activities beside football…like his classes and me.

"**So, how could he tell it a surprise?"**

"**You know men! They're sometimes hard to follow…and saying we're the ones they call 'complicated'. What liars!"** That's right; they always say that women are the ones who're not easy.

"**Yeah, right. For once I totally agree with you about this one. They're way too hard to understand. Listen, like the other night! David wanted to make me a nice dinner but without a cooking book. He knew he didn't know anything but tried even through. It was disgusting and he was surprised, yet!" **Well, that's just David…even through I remember Scott did the same thing not long before. They're all the same.

"**Okay, but David's a case!"** That's the understatement of the year!

_**Later That Same Day,**_

"**Um…that smells nice…what's this?"** Here we are, lying together in the bathtub, chatting quietly wrapped in each other arms, enjoying each other presence. It's been a long moment since the last time we did that together.

"**Uh, a soap Jess offered me last year for my birthday."** I totally love the perfume too! She's really a good taste for those things…, and without being pretentious, I think it's coming from me.

"**I love it on your skin. It's making it so soft." **He kisses my shoulder gently.

"**I know!" **I send him a soap bubble and splash him water in the face, giggling quietly. He shook his head smiling down at me.

"**And they say men are less mature than women!"**

"**You know that's because I'm pregnant. The hormones are working alone!"**

"**I like the 'new you'." **He kisses me again, wrapping his arms tighter around my body, sitting me on his laps.

"**I love you."**

"**The same here. You know, you're becoming a little heavy for my laps." **Jerk!

"**Jerk! I only took seven kilos!"**

"**I know!" **He grins at me, like the fool we all know he is. He said that on purpose to make me mad! I'll show him!

* * *

So, how was it? Good or bad? I'm thinking of changing the title of this story but I don't have ideas...if you have some, tell me.

Please R&R


	20. Chapter 20

**REGRETS**

This is chap 20! Attention! Big news! Thanks for the reviews!

And I still don't own anything.

_**

* * *

Scott & Shelby's Apartment, Several Weeks Later **_

I'm getting fat already. Scott keeps telling me I'm beautiful but I know he's lying. I actually look like a potato bag with my big arms and my big butt. I can also tell that I took lots of kilos into the tummy. It is strange, very strange...I hope we won't have triplets or more…Imagine three little Scott and a big one…It would mean four children at home. This morning I was looking at myself in the mirror and noticed that I had stretch marks on my breasts and it frightened me. I wonder why people say that pregnant women are more beautiful than when they are not…crazy people. Of course, Scott likes the 'new me'. Larger breasts that he can pet all he wants, and big butt that he can squeeze hard. I think he even gives me rich food on purpose, like in the sitcom 'Malcolm'. We were watching that on TV the other day and the episode was showing the father fattening his wife, who's pregnant, because he loves when she's fat. And I noticed that Scott was feeling ill at ease. I can't believe he does the same, I just can't!

"**Hey sweetie, what have you planned on doing tonight?"** He says plopping his head out of the kitchen.

"**Nothing special. Why?"**

"**Good!"** And then he's already disappeared. I think tonight's the night! I'm so excited, you wouldn't believe it! I planned on wearing that nice purple dress I had the night of my graduation of Horizon. Scott had liked it a lot. I remember that he couldn't keep his hands off my body. We even have a group picture where he's touching my butt! But I can't really blame him…this dress is really beautiful and shows every curves of my body. I just hope I will be able to get into it. It's extensible, but well, you see…

**_Same Place, Some Hours Later_**

I walk into the living room, finally ready. Just like I had planned, I couldn't dress this outfit. I am too fat. Scott spent all the afternoon in the kitchen. I wonder what he's up to…in fact no; I know what he's been doing: preparing our little romantic evening. I look at the table and notice Scott already set it up. This is nice but a little déjà-vu. But that's the intention that counts, no? He eventually walks into the room, wearing his black tuxedo. My favorite one, he's so sweet.

"**Do you like it?"** He says leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smiling cutely.

"**It's amazing."** I can't help walking towards the spot where he stays and embracing him. **"I love you."** I murmur in his ear, kissing his lobe. He smells so good too, like Hugo Boss or something…um…that makes me wanting him right here, right now!

"**I love you _two_."** He says emphasizing the last word looking down at my large tummy, putting his hands on it. It looks like I'm going to have some competition soon! **"When will he kick?"** He? What's that? I thought I had been clear, no difference whether it's a boy or a girl!

"**Scott; first, we don't know if it's a boy because we wanted the surprise. And two, the doctor said it wasn't going to happen before the fifth month."**

"**Well you're almost five months."**

"**Just be patient. You know, maybe it will never kick…"**

"**I know, I know, but still, this is unfair! You, you can feel it inside of you and me I have nothing!"**

"**Scott, you can talk to it, kiss it and once it's born, you'll change diapers. I'm sure that creates bonds."** I say with good humor; he cracks a smile.

"**Very funny. Come on sit here."** He orders like the little leader he is, motioning for the table. I sit and watch him searching into his right pocket. That's the time I have waited for so long now. I watch in amazement as he gets on one knee looking right into my eyes.

"**I suppose you know why I'm standing here in front of you."** I nod, smiling big. He opens the box in front of me and there is THE RING! I almost can feel my mouth reaching my ears. **"Well, then I guess you know how much I love you?"** Ah, damn butterflies!

"**I love you too."** I don't know where I found the guts to even say that!

"**I know sweetie. I know that sometimes I'm really annoying or that I'm simply a jerk, but I need you Shelby. I need you like I never needed anyone, not even my parents. Without you I'm nothing, with you I'm feeling like I'm complete. Will you marry me, with all the risks that it involves?" **He's definitively the cutest guy of the world!

"**What are those risks?"** A little teasing for the time I waited! I feel in a strong position!

"**Please answer me, I feel like an idiot!" **Oh, I know you do!

"**Tell me what risks and I'll answer."** This is the last time I'm not answering! I'm kinda dying to tell him 'yes'.

"**The risks of spending all your life with a man with a bad attitude and who's moody."**

"**I think I could manage that."**

"**I need the word Shel."** I love it when he pleads to me, really!

"**Oh, yes, I'll marry you!"**

* * *

So, how…was the proposal? I kinda think it's not that good, but well…I can't be objective, I did it myself. Well anyway, that's why you're here! To tell me what you thought of it, so do it please!

Oh and about the title, I was thinking of something like: '**A funny trip in Shelby Merrick's** (soon to be Barringer! lol) **head**'

I want to change the title because at first my story wasn't supposed to take those directions...when you read the first chapter you can't say it is going to be a drama or something funny. When I chose the title 'Regrets' that was becauseit was supposed to be a drama...


	21. Chapter 21

**REGRETS**

This is chap 21! Thanks for the great reviews!

I don't own anything but everybody already knows that!

-----

**_Scott and Shelby's apartment, bedroom, night_**

"**Scott, I'm incredibly hungry. Couldn't you get me something?"** I whisper into my Fiancé's ear and we are in bed. I kiss him behind the ear, to encourage him a little. He groans and turns around, wrapping an arm around my (large) waist.

"**Not now Shel…"**

"**But I need to eat!" **I protest, pulling away softly.

"**You ate two hours ago…just sleep…"**

"**Scott, please…"** I plead, looking up at him and fluttering my eyelashes sheepishly at him. I know he can't resist me when I do that.

"**Tomorrow morning, I'll bring you the biggest breakfast you ever ate."** He promises, laying a kiss on my forehead. I can't believe he's so selfish sometimes!

"**But I'm hungry now!"** I protest, sitting up and lighting the lamp. **"Okay, I'm going then."** I decide and pull back my bathrobe. I am about to get up when I feel his hand grabbing my arm. I turn to look at him.

"**Okay, okay, you won. What do you want?" **

I lay back on my side, looking at him with loving eyes. **"Thank you Scott."** I smile up at him, leaning for a kiss. Our kisses reached a new level…they're more passionate than before, involving powerful emotions. He breaks off the kiss, breathing heavily. **"I want chocolate and ****blackberry ice cream."**

"**Blackberry ice cream? That does exist?"** He asks his eyes widening at this.

"**Uh, uh, of course that does. Go now."** I push him a little and he gets up reluctantly, dragging himself towards the doorway.

He comes back about five minutes later not with one but two bowls! I can't believe him! It's not because I'm hungry that he has to eat with me…well, that's just him. I hope he'll stop once the baby's born. I won't stay with a guy who weighs 100 kilos at thirty. It's too disgusting. You can say all you want but the appearance is really, really important.

"**You were right…that's very good as an ice cream!"**

"**It's good, that's all."**

"**You know what does ice cream to me?"**

"**Uh, uh?"**

"**Makes me want to just put the bowl away and slid under the covers…it's so cold!"** What a child!

"**Can I go under them with you then? I'd like you to warm me…"**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Yeah. That's why I love it. To have a guy making me warm after eating it."**

"**So you did that on purpose to make love with me?"**

"**Maybe…"**

"**Aren't you a sly one…"**

"**You know it."**

"**Give me your bowl. I'll put them in the sink and come back before you notice. Don't fall asleep."** Oh, believe me I won't…He gets up and comes back to the bedroom seconds later, almost running…if he's not in a hurry, I wonder what's up with him.

"**Hey, you don't seem that cold…"**

"**I am through."**

"**Really? Where?"**

"**Here first. Look at my nipples. When they're out, that means I am."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**No, you're joking right?"**

"**No, I'm dead serious! It's like gooseflesh, except it's there."**

"**I didn't know…"**

"**You're not a woman."**

"**Yeah…you don't know that…"**

"**Yeah I do. I couldn't be pregnant if you were one. And I think I would have noticed before."** I point, helping him pulling off his wife beater.

"**How?"**

"**You know how."**

"**I just want you to show me what part can be a proof."** He wants to play…we'll play.

"**Here, silly!"** My hand takes its way dangerously lower as it was resting on his chest. I begin teasing him by tugging his boxers with my fingers and pulling a hand inside them, slowly caressing his sexual member. A gasp of excitement escapes from his mouth…I'm too good with him!

-------

So, how was it? I know that was pretty short...

Please R&R and the next chapter will come fast!


	22. Chapter 22

**REGRETS**

This is chapter 22, so…enjoy! Thanks for the great reviews of the previous chapter!

I don't own anything of the tv show Higher ground!

* * *

_**Scott and Shelby's apartment, some days after**_

"**How should we name our little one?"** Scott asks wrapping his arms around my tummy as I'm standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"**Scott, honey, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."** I reason him, smiling a bit at him through the mirror. He smiles back at me and kiss my neck.

"**Or twins…"** He says grinning slyly against my wet skin. **"You have to admit you're getting rather massive…"**

"**Thanks a lot."**

"**I like you that way."**

"**I know…but I don't."**

"**Why not? I can cuddle against you without feeling your bones now."**

"**Hey, I was already far from anorexic before! Now, I look like nothing. I'm just ugly."**

"**Don't say things like that Shel…Plus, you'll lose your kilos once the monster's born, don't worry."**

"**What if I don't?"** I say biting my lip slightly. A lot of women never lose their kilos after a delivery.

"**You will."**

"**Scott…"**

"**And if you don't, I'll still love you, even if you look like a bag."** Oh, too romantic!

"**Yeah, or you'll find a mistress looking much better and being younger than me!"**

"**It will never happen; I'd be too afraid of you killing me!"**

"**Ah, ah!"**

"**You do know how much I love you, don't you?"**

"**No…how much?"** I tease him seductively…I know exactly what he has in mind only with the look he gives me.

"**Come here!" **Heorders taking my hand in his, leading me to the bedroom and kissing me as soon as we sit onto the bed. I guess I'll have to take another shower after!

_**

* * *

The Hospital, a few Hours Later**_

Today is the big day! Scott and I have an appointment at the doctor for a five months check-up. I still hesitate in finding out about the sex of the baby and the rest…it'll be so much easier if we knew… We could, decorate the room with the right colors, and choosing the right furniture. Why won't he just go out for two minutes? The time that the doctor tells me…

"**Doctor; I know I said I wanted to wait the day of the delivery to know the sex of the baby and everything but I changed my opinion. Could it be possible to know right now?" **I ask her as she's checking my weight. She looks at the balance and writes something on a paper.

"**Of course it is! It happens often that parents finally decide to know…it makes things slightly better, doesn't it?" **She says with a nice smile. I like her, but sometimes she talks too much.

"**Yes…in fact my fiancé still doesn't want to know…I'll keep it for myself…could you just send him outside the time…" **I say smirking at Scott…at his place I'd feel furious…but strangely he doesn't seem mad at all. Why doesn't he want to know, that's a mystery.

"**Of course!" **She smiles nicely at him and Scott goes outside winking at me before closing the door.

"**Okay, he's gone now…tell me everything!"** The doctor smiles at me and nod.

"**First of all, they're both fine."** BOTH? Did I hear correctly? Daisy and Jess were right! I'm having twins! Wow! What powerful news!

"**Both? We're having twins?"**

"**Yes. But I still don't know the sex, they aren't developed enough to see it."**

"**When I'll be able to know that?"**

"**It only depends of their capacity of development inside of your ovule. Normally it will only take a few weeks."** OMG! That's terrific news! I'd have liked to have Scott with me at this moment!

"**That's great!"**

"**Now…you should rest a maximum, and not doing too much with your body. You also gained a lot of weight those last weeks. What did you eat? I mean, you took…almostfifteen kilos."** What does she think? That I'm doing a diet during my pregnancy? Still…fifteen kilos! I really have to do something…but it's so hard!

"**Pretty much everything I could find…I'm like always thinking of eating."** That's the truth. Again this morning, I ate a rest of pizza with my apple. That was strange but not bad tasting…

"**Okay, just be careful of not doing indigestions or liver crisis."**

"**Okay, I'll try."** I said I'll try, not I will.

"**Can I call back your fiancé now?"** Soon to be husband and father…and saying that a few months before I was complaining about him and that slut of Tina being together…things changed!

"**Yes!" **She opens the door only to find herself in front of an urging Scott. I can't believe he tried to listen through the door!

"**So…what are we having? Football players?"** Scott asked with a smile as he re-entered the room. The doctor smiles back…I think she forced it. She excuses herself and leaves us together the time I dress back.

"**Ah, ah, very funny; you'd like that, wouldn't you? I thought you didn't want to know?"**

"**I don't."** He's one sick liar! I know he won't stand firm long now...

"**Great. Then, we can go now!"**

"**You aren't going to tell me, are you?"** Oh, no you can count on it!

"**Nope."**

"**Okay. Don't even try hinting me things then…we'll do the room after the birth, just like we planned."** He wants to know or not? He's so confusing sometimes!

"**We'll see…"

* * *

**

So, how was it? Please Review and tell me your thoughts! In next chapter, someone visits them. Guess who! 


	23. Chapter 23

**REGRETS**

Chap 23

Nice try ShalBrenfan! But that's any of those you suggested! I guess I'm full of surprises!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Scott and Shelby's apartment, two weeks later**_

"**Mom, I'm pregnant, not sick! I just need to lie down for a few minutes."**

"**I know honey, but are you sure? I had two pregnancies but never was so big!"** Thanks a lot…that reassures me!

"**I am having twins."** I blurt out as she continues glancing at my stomach. Her eyes widen and I smile. **"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before…Scott doesn't want to know and every time you called, he was home." **I apologize quietly. She smiles back, relaxing.

"**That's okay…do you know the sex, yet?"**

"**No…but the doctor said the next time I see her should be the good one. But I don't know if I'm going to do something with the bedroom since Scott wants the surprise."**

"**You could banish him from the room and working on it with me?"** She suggests with a small smile. I smile back, glad to know she wants to help me.

"**You're serious?"**

"**Of course I am. I planned on spending the more time I can here; I mean in town. During the last months of your pregnancy, I absolutely have to be sure you're doing fine. I already did so many mistakes in my life with Jess and you…"**

"**Mom, this is the past…and we both forgave you."**

"**I know…but this isn't fair Shelby."**

"**Life isn't fair. And look at me now! I'm engaged to the most perfect man I could ever find and going to be twice a mother!"**

"**I know…I am so proud of you my baby."**

"**Thank you Mom!"** I'm so glad she's back in my life. I shut her off during the first two years of my stay at Horizon and only tried to reach her when Scott pushed me into doing it. What would I do without him?

_**

* * *

Scott and Shelby's apartment, Later the same day**_

"**Shelby, Alice, I'm home!"** I hear Scott yelling as he enters the apartment. I quickly walk to the entrance and motion for him to be quiet with my finger. **"What?"**

"**My mother's sleeping."** She was so tired that she fell asleep on the couch and I hadn't the heart to wake her up.

"**Oh…that leaves us a short time alone then?" **He says mischievously, a smile appearing on his face.

"**No Scott, we can't…not with her here. It's too awkward."**

"**That's not what you said when my mother went here."** He says with a small smile. **"Anyway, that's not what I was suggesting." **That would be the very first time…He laughs and gives me a short kiss. Too short if you want my opinion.

"**What is it then?"**

"**I wanna show you something. Come on."** He takes me by hand, leading me to the guest's bedroom. He puts his schoolbag on the desk and pulls out a magazine.

"**What's that?"**

"**It is a wedding magazine. They have dresses, buffets and everything we'll need. I talked to my mother yesterday and she's willing to pay the ceremony and everything else. Isn't it great?"**

"**Uh, sure I guess."**

"**You guess? Shel, all you have to do is chose what you want to have!"** He doesn't seem to understand.

"**Scott, honey. I love you and all, but I want a small wedding. Not inviting the entire city."**

"**I just thought you'd be happy to have a real wedding. I'm sorry. I'll call my mother and tell her then."** He said trying not to show his disappointment. But I can see through it. He folds the magazine inside his bag and leaves the room. Maybe it'll be nice to have a big wedding…I mean my dream of little girl would become true…marrying my prince with a princess dress…am I crazy?

"**Scott wait!"** I finally say as I hear him sniff. He turns around and I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. **"Do they make dresses for fat women?"** He smiles and relaxes in my arms. He opens his bag and pulls out the magazine again to look inside. We both search for them and finally find the page. **"Good."**

"**Anyways, I don't think you'll stay like that after the delivery of the baby."**

"**Babies."** I correct him without even realizing it.

"**What?"** Oops! **"What do you mean by 'babies'?" **I'm definitively the queen of blunders!

"**We are having twins, sweetheart."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, ah…how Scott's going to react? I'm sure he'll be relieved to know…well I hope!

Next update should be here quick...

Please R&R, I love reviews (like every writer I think...)

Linkie.


	24. Chapter 24

**REGRETS**

Chap 24! I sadly don't own anything…sniffs! Thanks for the reviews!

FrostySnake: Jess came back home long time before because she had school, of course! And Alice thinks she's old enough to stay home alone…I mean, she's like…almost 18 now!

**-------------------------------------------**

"**What?"** Oops! **"What do you mean by 'babies'?" **I'm definitively the queen of blunders!

"**We are having twins, sweetheart." **I say quietly, hoping he won't be mad. He's staring blankly at me, like he's in daze. Ah, a change! He looks shocked now, maybe too much. A smile is appearing on his face and he wraps his arms back around my waist, tightly. I think he finally realized.

"**Twins?"** He asked again. **"You're giving me twins?" **He exclaims louder. I think he forgot my mom's sleeping in the next room.

"**Yeah…two babies only for us."** I say sarcastically. I can't help it; he acts like a little kid.

"**God…I'm so happy!"**

"**Glad to hear it. I'm sorry, I let it slip through."**

"**Don't be! That's the best news you could have given me today. I was beginning worried because you were taking so much weight."** He says relieved.

"**You didn't tell me anything…"**

"**I didn't want to stress you too. So, are they boys or girls?" **He asks curiously. I knew that inside, he wanted to know everything …

"**I don't know yet. But the doctor said next time should be the good one."**

"**Fantastic! So, we'll need more furniture if we have two babies…do you think we're going to survive?"**

"**After everything that happened in both your lives, I don't think you won't survive at two babies, even if they're yours!"** My mother says from behind his back with a smirk. It startled him so much that he dropped the magazine onto the floor. I giggle and go to hug her.

"**Thank you mom."**

"**Hey Alice! Sorry if I woke you up."** Scott apologizes with a shy smile.

"**That's okay, you didn't."**

"**Scott; mom's gonna stay here until the births."**

"**Oh, that's great! I mean, since I won't be here all day…"**

"**That's why I'm here. What's that?"** She asks looking at the magazine on the floor. "**_How to be a happy couple? Special Wedding_"** She mutters reading the title.

"**Uh, we were looking at a wedding magazine mom…Scott's mother is okay to pay for ours. Did I tell you she was a famous artist?"**

"**No, I didn't know…what's her name already?"**

"**Susan Boyle. She is a talented musician."** Scott says glowing with pride.

"**You'll probably meet her before the wedding. She's coming for a few days next week."** I add with a small smile. I'm sure they'll be friends quickly.

_**

* * *

Doctor's Office, Two Weeks Later **_

Oh, god what a busy day! First I have to go to the doctor to see if everything is fine and also to know the sex of the babies. Second, Susan is coming with her husband tonight and Scott and I have to go to the airport to pick them. Third…we don't have anything for diner. Scott is holding my hand as I lay on the table during the scan.

"**You see that tiny thing here?"** The doctor asks us with a small smile.

"**Yeah, what is it?"** I ask curiously. It looks like a finger.

"**It's the sex. It's a boy."** Scott smiles big…I always knew he wanted a boy. I wouldn't mind having a boy and a girl, then.

"**Here the second…another boy. Congratulations! Those two boys seem perfectly healthy."** Two boys…um interesting, isn't it. If you were seeing the look on Scott's face, ecstatic! Am I disappointed? Maybe yes…I wouldn't have minded having a girl…but that'll be for the next time…I plan on having tons of children!

I stand on the balance keeping my eyes to my tummy since I can't see my feet anymore. God, I'm so fat! Scott chuckles looking over at the number inscribed on the screen. I'm pretty positive he won our bet. Yeah, we bet about my weight…the question was to know if I would weigh more or less than him.

"**You took seven kilos more. That means twenty one in all. You reached the seventy four kilos my dear."**Damn it! That's bad! **"You really have to be careful now, Shelby. You're only six months and if you continue you won't be able to move anymore.**

"**But I did efforts! I stopped eating rich oily food I was given by my fiancé. I try my best!"** I say narrowing my eyes at Scott who is only smiling. I'm gonna wipe that smile off his face once we'll be alone, I swear!

"**Okay. Look, I know this is normal to be hungry when you have two others stomachs inside. Try to reduce your diners then. The list you gave me shows that you're eating too much before going to sleep." **Oh, the slut! How am I going to survive all night without a good diner?

"**Well, I never have to vomit. I guess it's all digested." **I say shrugging. I can't help but argue with her. It's not that I hate her, but she's pretty annoying.

"**Believe me Shelby. All the food you eat when you don't need it will stay after the birth. And it will be difficult to lose it."** Scott grinns again; I swear, that guy! He's a pain sometimes.

"**I'll do sports."** I retort with a victorious smile. What a great idea! I so love sports! Except the team games, the running, body-building, the swimming and the gym. Well, I have only the dance finally.

"**That won't be enough."** I can't believe this woman. Does she does it on purpose because I look better than her or is she simply stupid? I'm sure she never was pregnant…

"**Okay. I'll reduce my diners then."** But after tonight then…because we're receiving people. I can't pretend I'm not allowed to eat, it would be too impolite, wouldn't it?

-------------------------------

Next chap will be up as soon as possible...

Susan's coming, but this time she's not alone…discover how's her husband.

Alice and Susan meet.

Will the diner be a disaster?


	25. Chapter 25

**REGRETS**

Chap 25 now! Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews! And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was very busy with school and everything.

And I don't own anything except the idea and the story I create.

**_

* * *

Scott & Shelby's Apartment, A Few Hours Later_**

Man, I can't believe it. Oliver, Scott's stepfather is a total jerk. He keeps sending me knowing looks, like I'm gonna accept his advances. Okay, okay, he's totally smashed, but still…If he can't hold his drink, he shouldn't have drank that much. I swear, he better stop caressing mom's thigh or she's going to slap him in the face. I don't know how Susan would react if she was seeing him right now… There, she comes back with Scott from the kitchen with the dessert. My favourite, a chocolate cake…um, that smells so good! I get up and walk towards my fiancé with a smile. He smiles back and shakes his head…what's that? I swear, if he prevents me from eating it, he'll sleep on the couch for the rest of his life…

"**Come on Shel, I was just kidding…even if you shouldn't…"**

"**Don't make me feel guilty…it's my last one."**

"**I know…that's why I'm letting you tasting it."**

"**Scott…put that damn cake onto the table before you drop it on the floor!"** Susan orders with a smile as she sees her son playing with the plate in front of my eyes. Scott obeys at once…ah, mothers' power…I hope our babies will do the same…I read, in a magazine specialized in young parents and education, that children had to be educated to obey as soon as they were born…strange thing seeing as they can't understand what we're saying… Mom sits right next to me, afraid Oliver would try something else with her. I smile reassuringly at her. I won't even let him try again. Scott keeps glaring at the guy with menacing eyes; I think he saw the way he was looking at me earlier. He looks so cute when he's on his guard.

Oliver continues smiling like a fool and sits in front of me at the table. I narrow my eyes at him but it apparently has no effect. Okay… Scott sits beside me at my left and put his hand on top of mine. It sends me shivers…I can't believe the power he has on me…even after the thousand time he touches me, I still feel something special…it's magical.

"**You want a small part, Shelby?"** Susan asks me with a nice smile. Why a small one? I want a big, just as everyone else!

"**Yeah. The doctor said I should be careful and watch my weight. But a part won't kill me"** Urg! I hate myself! And that damn doctor even more!

"**I know; Scott already told me." **Interesting, uh? What's that? Oliver; the jerk, I feel his foot reaching for mine! Scott must have feeling me tensing, because he raises his eyebrow in question. I send him a look that says 'I'll tell you later' and take my plate from Susan's hand as she hands it to me. Scott nods but still glares at Oliver.

"**Alice? You want some?"** Susan asks mom with a small smile. I think she's embarrassed by her husband's actions…good thing, because he needs a punishment.

"**Yes, give me a part equal to Shelby's please."**

"**Okay. Does that sound good?" **Susan asks showing her the size of the part.

"**Yes it's perfectly fine."** Mom says as she looks at her smiling politely. Well, at least, the two of them seem to appreciate each other…

"**I guess you don't want anything Oliver?"**

"**Me? No thanks…I'm not really hungry right now…could I just go lying down for a few?"** He asks Scott and I with a small laugh…god, he's very bad…

"**Sure…"** Scott says with a sigh.

"**Thanks guy, you're a good son…"** Man, I wouldn't be surprised if he collapsed right now…

_**

* * *

Same Place, About Fifteen Minutes Later…**_

Strange, Oliver isn't in the living room sleeping on the couch…where had he gone again? I go searching for him as Scott, Susan and mom are clearing the table. I go into the bathroom and the guestroom (soon to be babies' room, I know…) but no sigh of him. Only the bedroom stays. I enter it quietly, and switch the light. Here he is, lying completely naked on our bed stroking his…well you know! ON OUR BED! It's repugnant. Oh, god…I'm going to vomit! I hear Scott running towards me, with Susan and mom behind. I didn't even realize I had screamed.

"**What is that Oliver?"** Susan asks first, seeing as everybody else is too shocked to say a thing.

"**Susan, baby, come on…I've been waiting for quite a while now…I want you, honey!"** This is worst than I thought! Poor Susan…

"**Dress up immediately…I'm bringing you home at once."** Susan says dryly, walking outside the room fuming. We all follow her still in a daze. Scott wraps me in a hug and kisses my hair reassuringly. **"I am sorry about that. I knew he shouldn't have drunk that much."** She apologizes, a bit awkwardly.

"**It's not your fault Alice…Just make sure he doesn't do that the day of the wedding."** I say, kidding a bit, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Mom chuckles but Scott still puts his angry face on. I nudge him in the ribs and feel him relax. Oliver goes out of the room grinning, all dressed up and Susan leads him out.

"**Goodnight everybody. And sorry again about him."**

"**Yes, goodnight."**

"**Night mom."**

* * *

I know that chap was not the best…sorry about it. The next is already following, yeah, it's my gift to apologize about the time I took to update. Please REVIEW!

Linkie.


	26. Chapter 26

**REGRETS**

Chap 26

Don't own anything, but would like to…

* * *

**_Scott & Shelby's Apartment, About Twenty Minutes Later_**

"**I can't believe this guy had the nerve to flirt with a pregnant woman, who is plus is stepson's fiancé!"** Scott explodes almost immediately, once we're in our room.

"**Scott…he flirted with everyone, even my mother. He would even have flirt with you if you had letting him. He was only wasted."** I explain to him with a sigh…well okay, maybe I went too far…Oliver probably wouldn't have flirted with him…

"**Yeah, well. I don't want to see his face anymore! And if he comes to the wedding…"** My god, he's pretty mad! So cute!

"**Calm down baby."**

"**You're defending him, now?"** He can't be jealous, can he?

"**No, of course not. I just don't like to see you in that state."**

"**I'm sorry baby…it's just I don't like when people harm you."** Harm me? He's hallucinating here!

"**He didn't harm me Scott. Please, come lying down with me, I'm tired."**

"**Yeah, wait one minute." **He disappears in the bathroom and comes back two minutes later, in his boxers.My, he is just so handsome. That's my guy, always fashionably good looking even in his ugly grey boxers.** "Ah, how do you feel? Not having nauseas?"** He wraps me in his arms and I sigh happily…life can be so sweet sometimes…

"**Just great…Except I don't digest the egg custard well."** I know what he's going to say…I told you, nah, nah, nah...

"**I told you that you shouldn't eat it…"**

"**I know…it's just sooo good!" **He nods smiling and kisses my neck. Actually, it's more like a bite.** "Scott, what are you doing?" **I hope mom's not sleeping already…I yelled!

"**Kissing your neck, why?"**

"**Nothing, I think you just cut my skin."**

"**Let me see it…oh baby, I'm so sorry!"** He says softly, pulling my hair to the side to have a better look.

"**It's okay, just try to relax…I feel your body all tense by the events of tonight."**

"**I know…I just can't, Shel. Because I don't know how I'm supposed to act with him the next time I see him."**

"**Just try to forgive him. He can't be that bad. I mean, if your mother chose him, he has to be good. Don't you think?" **I mean, Alice's wise; wiser than lots of people actually.

"**Yeah, you're probably right…but still…"**

"**Scott, just lay on your stomach. I just found the perfect way to slacken you**." I say sitting on the bed and putting my book on the night table. He does as he's told, and began to smile knowing what I'm up to…a massage. I smile back and sit on him, carefully not pulling any weight on him. In began running my hands onto his back and feel him enjoying it. I'm too good with him!

"**Shel…I love you."**

"**You only say that because I'm the best massager you ever had…"**

"**Actually, you're the only one."**

"**That makes me feel loved even more." **He turns around and wraps his arms around my back, bringing me closer to him. He leans his head up in order to capture my lips and kisses me tenderly. He runs his hands up and down my back and unbuttons my nightgown…the doctor said no more efforts…is sex going with it too? Because we want each other so much tonight! **"Scott please…the doctor said…" **He pulls back disappointed.

"**Come on Shel, you tease me and then you give me nothing!"**

"**I'm sorry but I don't want to take any risks with the babies!" **That will be just nice for him to be alone with two babies if I died from delivery…I know, that's bluish green. But who knows what's going to happen?

"**I'll be gentle."**

"**No."**

"**But you imagine the scenario? Three months before and how long after?" **He's right…how are we going to stand this long without making love…it's pure torture…

"**Uh, about two weeks, I think…"** Well, that's what the doctor told me anyway…

"**Four months without sex…I'm gonna die!" **And me, then?

"**Okay, look, I'll try to satisfy you other ways, promise. I just need to find out how. Deal?"**

"**That works. But please, just make love to me for the last time tonight…" **He pleads with his cute puppy eyes. I can't say 'no'…and an only time won't kill me.

"**Okay, you won…come on." **After all, it can't be that bad…if my body's asking for it.

* * *

Ah, bad girl…she can't listen to her doctor…thankfully she and the babies are healthy…

Next chapter will be about the delivery, I promise it'll be very funny…Is an annoyed Shelby going to kick Scott out of the delivery room? That's the big question…


	27. Chapter 27

**REGRETS**

Chap 27! Where the time has passed? Sorry for the lack of updates…I promise I'll try to do something about it sooner or later.

Don't own anything and probably will never…

**_

* * *

Hospital, Delivery Room, Two months and Three Weeks Later_**

"**Push Shel!"** He's funny sometimes! What does he think I'm doing since I'm here? God this is so bad! I think I'm going to die, it hurts so much. **"You're doing good, again babe."**

"**Scott shut up!"** I can't help myself, he's so annoying! I'd like to see him at my place!

"**Sorry."** Good. I push again but nothing goes out! I can't believe it! It's been almost two hours I'm here and the contractions are too close, I just know that's the time. I'm sweating hard and Scott keeps wiping my head with a tissue, leaving half of it on my skin. Is he stupid or what?

"**Argh! Scott!"**

"**What baby? What do you want?"** That was the question of the year! God, I only want to stop the pain…and I thought giving birth was the best thing a woman could ever experience. What a lie!

"**Your…hand please!"** I need something to grip onto or I'm going to faint, I swear! He sits on the chair just put next and took my left hand in his. I squeeze it tightly. I hope I won't break his fingers. I look over at him as I relax before it goes again. He's grimacing by pain…but I won't let him go out, after all, he has to feel my pain. I know…that's not nice. I cry out hoarsely as another painful sensation in the pit of my abdomen compressed itself against my womb, making me want to push, to do anything to try and get rid of the pain. Why can't the doctor do anything? Is she even here?

"**Scott!" **I scream his name as I feel him pulling his hand away. He's not going to leave me, is he?

"**I'm here Shel, don't worry, I'm here."** He says, trying to reassure me that he is still there but it seems I'm not being able to hear him. I know I become more and more distressed.

"**Scott, please, it hurts badly. I can't take it anymore."** I say weakly, feeling my whole body tense as I look up at him. Scott smiles sadly at me and began stroking my forehead. He then looks up at the doctor who had stopped arranging all of the tools and medications she would need to make this the easiest pregnancy possible and stares back at him.

"**Can't you do something?"** Scott say to the doctor in a strangled voice.

"**Shelby, listen to me: we're going to give you an epidural, the birth will be more ease for you."** Ah, finally something that seems good… Scott smiles a bit and I smirk at him despite myself.

"**Okay, do what you want! I don't care as long as they finally come out! I'm so tired!"**

"**Don't worry Shel; everything's going to be okay."** Scott reassures me as much as he can…I think he's even more worried that me if that's possible…

"**Shelby, are you listening to me?"** I slightly nod. Of course that I'm listening! **"When you feel your next contraction, I want you to push. If I tell you to stop pushing will you do that for me?" **I gasp as I feel the contraction leaving me.

"**Are you sure that I'm ready for that?"** I look straight at her for the first time. Her face is red and her eyes are full of confidence…it seems to be that she knows what she's doing…a real pro. **"Are you sure the baby is ready to come out now?"** It seems so unbelievably surreal to realise the time I have been waiting for have finally arrived. For nine months I had been waiting faithfully for this moment and now it is happening?

Scott bit his lip softly looking at me; still that stressed. The doctor nearly smiles sympathetically for him. His face is ashen and he clung to my hand tightly. He looks so worried, almost as if he is going to be sick. And then the contractions begin again…this is the time.

**_

* * *

Hospital Room, Three Hours & A Half Later_**

"**Don't they look pretty?"** Scott asks me as we're both watching our two angels sleeping in my arms…they're both so cute…and tiny! I did it, finally, I did it…and I don't regret anything. It was the best moment of my life…

"**Pretty? Scott, they're boys…and yes they look handsome, just like their father."** That's right! Susan showed me pictures of baby Scott, they both look a lot like him; and I'm real glad they do!

"**Oh, their mother doesn't look so bad herself…"** He says seductively, with a small winkle.

"**Scott, look at me…I'm all tired andhave rings under my eyes. And I'm still that big. Conclusion, I'm hideous."**

"**You still look beautiful into my eyes."** Very charming, isn't he?

"**Maybe you should go see an ophthalmologist soon then." **I say sarcastically…I know, I'm used to do that a lot…I know he likes it, anyways.

"**Come on; you know you look good."** He's funny sometimes! What am I gonna do with him, he's a lost cause…but I'm glad he still finds me attractive…guess that's my secret power…

"**Yeah, right, of course…I'm just perfect! I can't even dress in my pants and I lost so much hair. Look at this; I've never been this ugly." **I complain, running a hand through my hair, that's so hideous! Scott smiles nicely at me and sits on the bed next to me and our babies who are both still sleeping despite the bouncing of the bed…they're sooo calm, I think I'm still dreaming…That's incredible…

"**I don't care about your appearance. I love you; this is the only thing that matters."**

"**I love you too." **And here I smile again, despite myself…god I'm so girly sometimes. I follow his gaze as he looks again at our beautiful babies in amazement, a single tear dropping from his eye…That's when I think of something! How are we evengoing to name them?

**

* * *

Please Review! I need to know if the scene of delivery was going or not…**

**_Next update will probably be in a little while, again I'm not sure about it, it depends of my mood and the free time I have. (see my profile page for more info about my updates.)_**

Linkie.


	28. Chapter 28

**REGRETS**

Chap 28! Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter! And sorry about the lack of updates...

I don't own anything in case you have forgotten…

…………………………………………………………

_**Shelby's Hospital Room, A Few Minutes After**_

"**How are you feeling?"** Scott asked as soon as the nurses took our babies to bring them to the nursery to put them to sleep. God, I already miss them…that's so strange…but I guess it's a feeling every mother has to feel when she's separated from her babies for the first time…still, it's so hard to be apart after I had them constantly with me during almost nine months.

"**Fine…but my body's sore, and I'm tired." **Scott nodded and took my hand in his.

"**We haven't picked out any baby names yet. Not any that we agree on at least."** Scott announces with a small chuckle.It strikes me hard. I have been so caught up in my work that I haven't even realized that. Not until Scott points it out. I then began to wonder if he had been thinking about it. I didn't even think one second about it. Sure it crossed my mind, but I never really thought about it. I just kept doing my damn work to be sure to have my exams. I suddenly feel like a bad mother. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"**Have you been thinking about names?"** I ask, hoping that he hadn't been. Scott nods with a small smile. Shit!

"**Yeah, actually I have some ideas!"** He says. I see the smile on his face increase as his thumb begins making little circles on my hand.

"**Yeah, that happens sometimes…"** I say with a laughas he looks up at me putting on his serious face.

"**Why not calling them Luke and Han?"** Is he kidding? No, he can't be serious…Luke and Han…OMG! That's so bad! Wait, those names, they evoke something to me…Star Wars! Oh, no, that's worse than I thought…NEVER!

"**Why not calling them Yoda and Obi-Wan while you're at it?"** I say with much sarcasm…ah, it feels so good to be back to my normal state! I was beginning to be fed up of the nice me…it was starting to annoy me…all above because I couldn't control my kindness… I am definitively crazy.

"**No, I do prefer the others two I found."** He says still very seriously. Didn't he see I was kidding? No, he's too busy looking down at my breasts…yeah; they're so swollen of milk…

"**Scott, baby, I was kidding. This is completely out of question. I won't ever call my sons after Star Wars names."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because. First, they're horrible. And imagine what a pain their lives would be, at school for example."** That's right…poor children. I feel sorry for the people whose parents called them after a movie hero's name …

"**I would have liked to be called Luke." **He says with a pout. He's too cute. I give him a quick kiss.

"**Yeah, if you had been named Luke, I wouldn't have gotten together with you, let alone talk to you."** Okay, I'm lying! I had noticed him even before knowing his name. But he has to see my point.

"**Right…and I thought you liked me because of my looks…"**

"**No, I liked you because you were attractive, physically but also because of your complex personality." **It is a part true…at first I really didn't understand why he didn't want to have anything with me…I mean, no boy had ever resisted me before him…

"**Me, complex?"** Oh, no, I never saw someone so simple…

"**Well, not anymore, I succeeded by decoding you. But at first…you were so contradicting…"**

"**Uh…"**

"**Forget it. So, I was thinking of Sam and Zack…what do you think?"** I had thought of those names one night before the delivery…if only we had thought of it before…but no, we both completely forgot.

"**I don't like Sam…it could be for a girl."**

"**And Zack?"** At least, if we had one name…maybe, then maybe it would be easier…

"**I love it. You sure you don't want Luke as a name? I really like it."** Please, what did I do to deserve that? Luke? As Lucky Luke…it's too easy to annoy someone who has this name, really…

"**Zack and Luke don't go well together…" **

"**Okay, what about…Craig?"** Um…no. Better than Luke, but still, not the best.

"**Um…that's better, but I'm not completely sure…"**

"**Shel…come on!"** That's it! He's already fed up with the fact we still don't know how to name our babies…that's the life my dear…He really needs to learn to be patient.

"**Jordan?"**

"**Too common."** Ah, you'll see!

"**Mike?"**

"**Yeah, and I already see his nickname: Mickey."** Right…that was a bad idea, anyway…

"**Okay…well you won; we'll call him Luke if you want."** I'm tired of him trying to get on my nerves…I'm sure he did it on purpose. I hate him sometimes.

"**No, I want a name that pleases you."** God, I'm going to slap him, I swear! What is his goal in life? Annoy me?

"**Okay, I do like the name Nick."** This is his last chance.

"**Really?"** He says with a small smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"**Yeah…you don't like it…"** I knew it…god this is so hard!

"**No, no! I think it's nice! Zackary and Nicholas…perfect!"** I let out a breath…finally! Before I can even say another thing, he's already kissing me passionately, entering his tongue into my mouth and massaging mine. God, I'm so in love… Yet I hope Zack and Nick are okay alone… Am I worrying too much? After all, they're together at least…

………………………………………….

How was it? Too short, too bad, too confusing? Or, on the contrary, good, nice, funny?

Please Review!

Linkie.


	29. Chapter 29

**REGRETS**

Chap 29! This is incredible how much chapters I wrote of this story…I planning on ending this one soon (like just after their wedding) and then do a sequel beginning two years after the end with a Scott's POV to change a bit. Tell me what you think of it!

Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

Sorry this chap is a bit shorter! But that's better than anything!

_**

* * *

Scott and Shelby's apartment, one week later **_

"**Scott, please, could you go see what's wrong with them? I can't take it anymore."** The little monsters are crying, again... Just as we were about to go to bed peacefully. What's so wrong with them?

"**Yes, sure, you need your rest."** Oh…my love! You're the best and you need to hear it out loud!

"**Thanks sweetie, you're the best." **And I'm thinking it, believe me! Who is not dreaming of being in my place? I think I'm actually beaming at him…not good…he'll think he's a god or something and won't do anymore efforts…

"**I know…Do you want me to bring them here? Maybe they need to see their mother?"** He suggests his lips turning into a smile.

"**Sure, try it."** I say with a small shrug. He nods and walks towards the door.

"**I love you baby." **He tells me as he turns around a last time. God, he's so cute!

"**I love you too Scott." **I can't help telling him those words…he's the father of my children, the man I would give everything for, my soulmate, and my soon-to-be husband! I'm so excited and I know I won't be able to hide it for a long time now…all above since I just choose my wedding dress today…I'm going to be beautiful!

_**

* * *

2 Minutes Later **_

"**Look who is here, lying on the bed…that's your beautiful mommy in her sexy nightgown!"** Scott says with a flirtatious smile as he enters the room with our two blonde sons Zack and Nick. God, they're sooo cute the three together! Awesome!

"**Hey!"** I say with a laugh as he hands me baby Zackary and sits with Nick in his arms by my side. Zack looks up at me and then closes his eyes. They're still so young and tiny! **"Scott, honey, how are we going to sleep with them in our arms?"** I suddenly ask as a peaceful calm was planning on us. We are a real family! Incredible!

"**Well, we'll just have to be careful not to hurt any of them."** He says looking down at the precious gift in his arms. Nick is so cute! He's wrapping his hand around Scott's thumb and seems to find it a funny game.

"**Okay…it's just that I don't want to squeeze him too hard or roll over during the night and crashing him."** I worry too much, don't I? Really, crashing them…

"**You never wondered those things with me before."** He says with a teasingly voice.

"**Yeah, but you are well stronger than them…and I never heard you complaining about being under…"** I say with a wink. He blushes a bit and gives a shy smile.

"**No in front of the kids, babe."** Oh, like babies could understand what we are talking about! Even ours aren't so smart, yet.

"**Yeah, you're right. You'll explain them the system of contraception and sex when they'll be older."**

"**Why me? Why not you? I think you know more about it than me."** Wait, wait! What that's supposed to mean? He isn't thinking that I'm obsessed by sex, does he?

"**What's that supposed to mean?"** I ask with a frown. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like the tone of my voice at that moment…

"**Nothing."** He says with a grin. I'll show him if it's nothing!

"**Well, as far as I can remember, I wasn't the one who was whining because we wouldn't have sex during the end of my pregnancy…and after the delivery also."** I point out with a satisfaction smile.

"**Yeah, talking about that…shall we say…problem…when we will be able to have sex together?"** He asks suddenly showing much interest.

"**Scott!"** I say giving him a light push **"I just go out of the hospital today! Wait one more week at least…"**

"**Oh…I'll try…but it might be very hard. Especially if you're going to bed with that thing."** He says pointing my nightgown. What's wrong with my nightgown? Of course it is a bit transparent…but well, I know he likes this one…after all; it's him who offered it to me.

"**I could still try to find others ways to satisfy you…"** I say leaning over him and teasingly licking his mouth with my tongue. He smiles, enjoying it a bit…no a lot!

"**I love you Shel…you're just fantastic."** Oh, a compliment…a sweet compliment…he deserves a surprise, don't you think? He leans a bit more and almost loses his balance, accidently dropping Nick on the bed. Poor Nick! He begins to cry and Scott sits back puzzled. I knew it wasn't a good idea…

* * *

Find out what is Scott's surprise in the next chapter…I promise it will be funnier than this one! 

Please R&R! The more reviews I get, the better the next part will be! And that, it is a promise!

Linkie.


	30. Chapter 30

**REGRETS**

A/N: It is Chap 30, one of the lasts actually…yes, I'm still planning on doing a sequel. It will be set up two years in the future and on Scott's POV. I promise you there'll be some funny things!

Oh, and I think I can apologize to everyone: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates…to tell you the truth I haven't be able to go on Internet for a little while too. I just noticed I missed a few good things like the new chap of _'Promises are Like Eggs'_ (from Melms213) and also _'My Baby' _(from MandiGirl458)… Oh, I notice I'm doing free advertising…maybe I should ask for money? Come on! I was kidding! (I know I'm a bit weird, always joking… I know it can be kinda annoying sometimes…) **Check out those two great stories.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the characters I made up…like the babies for example…

Pairing: S&S, of course!

* * *

**_Just a Few Seconds Later…_**

"**God Scott! I told you this would be difficult with having them in our arms."** I say with a laugh…poor Scott…Nicks vomited on him…I hope he isn't sick.

"**Shit Shel, what should I do?"** He asks puzzled, ready to hand Nick to me.

"**No, no Scott! I can't take care of him. I already have Zack in case you haven't notice."** I protest with a small glare to be sure he wouldn't even dare trying to let me take care of those two at the meantime.

"**Okay, okay! I'm going to find a way out of difficulties ALONE."** He says emphasizing the last word with a small glare. He settles Nick on the bed and pull off his shirt. God, his chest looks so fine…and those abdominals…um… I watch as he takes Nick back in his arms and walks to the bathroom, not closing the door properly.

"**Good…well, I'm gonna put Zack to bed."** I yell after him as Zack looks up at me amused and yawls seconds after. **"You're right, Angel, it's late already."** I whisper to him, kissing his cheek soundly. I walk to the twins' room and put him inside his cradle, wrapping him in a warm blanket. **"Goodnight, sweetheart."** I say with a small voice, touched by the miracle I have accomplished…they're so…perfect…so wonderful yet so small! I walk back to the bedroom, hearing Scott softly humming a lullaby I taught him yesterday…he really has a sexy voice…um! I enter the bathroom and lean against the door, crossing my arms in front of my chest…they're so cute those two. Nick looks up at me with a big grin on his face and splashes water at Scott.

"**God, Shel…how can that be possible? They're only a week and are already making a fool of me…"**

"**Yeah, I already told you who they're taking that from…it's you're own fault…that's it… DNA…" **He turns to look at me and smirks at me. He turns back to Nick and continues softly rubbing his son's back.

"**Yeah right…or maybe they hate me?"** He asks with great concern, his back still to me.

"**Why would they? You're the perfect father?"** I reassure him, sensing his distress. How can he think that one second? He's been perfect with them!

"**Yeah well, maybe they're jealous because I'm the one who gets to sleep with you?"** He turns to me sending me a seductive wink. God I'd do anything to have a piece of him at this instant.

"**Very funny, honey."**

"**No, I'm not kidding…maybe they don't like that I take their place?"**

"**Even if you weren't there, I wouldn't sleep with them."**

"**So what do you think?" **

"**I think you're paranoiac. They both love you very much. There is absolutely no doubt." **He turns around once more and flashes me a big smile.

"**Thanks. I love you baby." **He says with great sincerity.

"**I love you too…" **I yawn and sign resting my head against the wall. **"Wow I'm beat. I'm going to bed, join me soon."**

"**Yeah, I finish bathing him and put him to bed, and I join you."**

"**Okay, see you soon then."** I come closer and kiss Nick's head softly and then kiss his father's lips quickly.

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

_**Five Minutes later…**_

"**Shel…you're sleeping?"** I turn around on my back yawning and smile at the sight of him. I watch as he slides next to me under the sheet and turns to switch the light off.

**"No…I was almost but…what are you doing?"** I fearfully ask as he climbs me and stays there on top of me, beginning to caress my tights.

**"You know what I'm doing…I need you baby…it's been so long."** He's right, I know it, and I need him too…it's just too soon…I think. **"How do you feel? Are you okay? Do you need me too?"**

"**You know I'm dying for it…but it's just the doctor, he said…"**

**"Since when do you listen to your doctor's advises?" **He's right…let's go! After all, I'm perfectly fine. Not feeling sore or my upper body being hurt… And telling I was afraid of having a love (and sexual) life less active after having the babies…I can see I was wrong. **"Besides, if you feel the slightest pain, I'll stop. I promise."** He reassures me with a sweet, comforting voice that makes me feeling good, loved...

**"I love you Scott."** I say kissing his lips passionately, wrapping my arms around his back. I feel his hands traveling my body under my clothes and suddenly feel the need to peel off our clothes…but I hear something else than Scott's heavy breath…the babies! They're both crying! I pull away softly and Scott lets out a laugh. **"God, this isn't funny, Scott!"** I say shoving him a bit angry.

"**Come on…"** He says, handing me his hand and pulling me up…We both walk to the twins' room but strangely the cries had stopped. **"Strange…"** Scott whispers then turns to me with a smile. **"So, where were we?"** He kisses me and I back up against the wall. He puts his arms around my waist and began traveling my body, pulling away my nightgown slowly when… _'Ah, ah …'_ Scott stops and looks at me confused.

"**Was it you?"** I shake my head softly and nod at the babies' room door. **"Okay, come on, let them cry."** He sys with a sign…God they're not even crying anymore…

"**Scott, they aren't anymore."**

"**I know but I have the feeling they're gonna do it again…" **He takes my hand and lead me to our bedroom where we began kissing again, ignoring the sound of babies crying or of neighbors yelling at us to make them shut up.

* * *

Please R&R! I'm begging you here!

Next chap will be about the wedding and big news too! See you soon and good luck to everybody who's got their exams soon.

Linkie.


	31. Chapter 31

**REGRETS**

Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter!

Carebear: Thank to you, I updated this story while I was planning on writing the chapter 9 of Holidays!

Mandy: You're right about the babies being too young to grin. I guess I didn't see too many babies in my life! Sorry. About the splashing water, what I was trying to say was that the baby was doing it with his feet by moving or gesticulating…

Thanks also to Ghostwriter, Queen of Shadows and Melms213!

**---------------------**

_**Wedding Day, Morning**_

"**Shelby, would you stop being so nervous about it! It's making me feel anxious too. Plus, your hair won't be fixed nicely if you keep moving!"** Jess says as she desperately tries to do something good with my hair. God I'm so stressed by the wedding. I look up at the clock, it's almost nine. In less than one hour I'll be Mrs. Barringer! I just can't wait anymore.

"**I know, I just can't help it."** And in addition to that, I need to see Scott. I didn't see him yesterday and this morning either. Luckily, I have my two little babies with me…

"**Well, try to relax a little. This isn't the end of the world, it's only a wedding."**

"**I'm not stressed about the wedding Jess. It's just… it's just that I fear something is going to happen or… I don't know! Anything could happen!"** I say pretty loud and continue chewing my nails. God, I went to the manicurist yesterday and it cost me a lost of money. They were fine until last night. I almost didn't sleep. Scott wasn't there and I just can't sleep when he's not in bed with me. I know I shouldn't worry that much but he went out with his guy friends to outlive his boy's life. I'm convinced they went in a strip club even if Scott told me he would never do that. I mean after what happened in both our lives…he just couldn't, could he?

"**Yeah, like what?"** My little sister's question makes me coming back to the first topic of the discussion.

"**Jess…please. Just do my hair and I'll be fine."** Am I being harsh? Well, she's used to the tone; after all she's always doing the same with me. But I still love her very much.

"**Don't worry, it's not like Scott would abandon you in front of the altar!"** She says with a small comforting smile. She's so great, I take it she's taking her attitude from me…

"**Who knows?"** I can't help it, I just need to be sure. Maybe I should just go see if he's okay?

"**I do. Look, he loves you and don't forget you two have two children together. And besides, he wasn't the one who was afraid of being with someone for the rest of his life."** Right…I know he's just in the first room downstairs… I just have to go unnoticed and then everything should be fine. I know this isn't a good idea.

"**Jess, people change."**

"**Yeah, well, Scott doesn't."** People say that I can bring bad luck but it's only superstitions. If I go without my wedding dress, it should be fine…

"**How long do we have until mom arrives?"** Let's reckoning…

"**Uh, a little more than twenty minutes."**

"**Well, we better work quicker."** Okay, twenty minutes… Jess takes five minutes more, and then I tell her I need to be alone for a few and I go see him. We'll have ten minutes at least…

"**I would if you weren't that agitated big sister."**

"**Then I'll be calmer, little sis."**

_**

* * *

Five Minutes Later **_

"**Scott, open the door it's me!"** I whisper as I am on the other side of the room where he's supposed to get ready. I hope he's here…

"**Shel?"** God, I love him so much!

"**Yeah, open quickly!"** I whisper a bit louder. I just want him to do it before someone I know notices me here. Jess or mom would kill me…

"**I can't."**

"**Why not?"**

"**It brings very bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."** And I'm the one being superstitious!

"**Don't be stupid! I'm not even wearing my dress."** I knew he wouldn't have even considered opening the door if I had wore my dress.

"**You really can't wait until the wedding?"** What? Is he stupid or what? We didn't see each other for so long and that's how he welcomes me! By letting me outside?

"**No, it's really important. Open please."** I urge with a sigh. God I just can't believe him! Ah finally, I see the handle being turned and the door opens. Scott appears to me with a big grin and his eyes are sparking with excitement. He looks just handsome. The epitome of the prince charming!

"**Hello, beautiful." **He greets looking behind my back to be sure nobody saw us. He pulls me inside and locks the door.

"**Hello you."** I say seductively, leaning to give him a kiss. **"Good outfit by the way."** I add with a giggle. Here he's standing in his boxers and without anything on his muscular tanned chest. God, he's soooo hot!

"**Yeah, you think so? Maybe we should both go in underwear, it would be fun."** He says with a sexy smile, taking me by the waist and carrying me to the sofa. **"And we'll have fewer clothes to take off after for the honeymoon."** He adds whispering the last sentence. I sit on his laps and kiss his lips soundly.

"**I'm glad you're here."**

"**And where would I be? In case you have forgotten, I'm the one you're supposed to marry today."**

"**I just didn't know how your night of yesterday was or if you still wanted to marry me."**

"**Why would I change my opinion?"** I just shrug in response. "**So, that's all you wanted? Making sure I was still ready to marry you?"**

"**Um…yeah and the fact that I missed you."**

"**Good. I missed you too last night. The babies too. How are they doing?"**

"**They're fine and with Jess. And I'll better go before she notices I'm gone. She'll be able to kill me!"**

"**Oh, Jess as a killer…sexy!"**

"**Shut up!"**He grins at me and I nudge hom in the ribs but not too hard.

"**With a black latex outfit..."** God, what a pervers!

"**Scott! That's my sister you're talking about!"**

"**Will you do it once? It's one of my fantasies."**

"**Are you kidding me?"**

"**No! I would love to see you like that!"**

"**Never."** Who does he think I am?

"**Shel-"**

"**No."**

"**Okay, okay!" **He gives me a kiss laughing into it. **"You better go."** He says kissing me again, longer this time.

"**I know!"** I jump from his laps and sigh. **"I love you, see you soon!"**

"**Love you too! And don't be too late!"**

"**Very funny Scotty!"** I say as I well know he hates this nickname. Before, when we still were at Horizon, it was because of that bitch of Elaine. Now that we both faced our pasts and moved on, it's only because it's making him feel like a little child. Only his mother is allowed to call him like this. But hey! It's my wedding day, I can have some privileges!

* * *

Next: The Wedding! Finally… 

I'll post it asap… Have a nice Holiday!

Linkie.


	32. Chapter 32

**REGRETS**

This is the next chapter (n°32)!

Enjoy it! And don't worry; the sequel should be on the net soon!

_**

* * *

Scott's POV**_

I've only felt such a pride a few times in my life. The first time was when I led my team to the victory the first time I did a football match. I was seven but I well remember the faces of joy of my parents, of the coach and of my friends. They were ecstatic. The second time was the day of my graduation of Horizon. I was so proud and everyone else was. Shelby, my father, my mother, Peter, Sophie, the rest of the group… The third time was when Shel gave birth to our twins. God, I was so anxious yet so happy that the moment we wanted for months was finally happening. And now, I'm here standing, and waiting for my beautiful bride to come and join me forever. I glance nervously at Steve who is standing as my best man. He's grinning at me a bit with a look that probably means 'I told you so'. I know he warned me just before entering the church telling me the waiting was going to seem very long. And he was just right. Man, I can't wait to see her in that wedding dress.

_**

* * *

Shelby's POV**_

I take Peter's arm in my hand and we begin walking down the aisle leading to my handsome fiancé, very soon to be husband. I look right in front of me and cross his eyes. God, he looks so anxious, I can tell by seeing how he moves his hands. I smile warmly at him and look at the sides to see if my babies are well settled. I meet Daisy's eyes as she is holding Nick in her arms. She seems rather happy for me. Heather is here too, standing next to her with Gary by her side. I can't believe she came, after all she said about Scott and I being together. I invited Gary because, well, after all he's pretty nice, above all when you're not living in the apartment next to his anymore. I glance at the other side where Scott's friends are sitting. God, I still wonder how he can be friend with those guys. They're totally football player type. Tall, big, with a certain amount of stupidity, and sure of themselves and their charms. Big assholes if you want my opinion… I look back at the other side where is standing Susan, holding my other son, Zack. He looks so cute in his pale blue outfit! His brother is in green and looks just such as handsome. Before I even notice, Peter hands me to Scott who looks now ready and in a hurry. His hair looks so fine too, longer than before, with long blond curls encircling his handsome face. His blue eyes look confusedly at me as I continue contemplating at him and I smile at him. He smiles back, squeezing my hand. The minister began talking, but none of us is really hearing what he's saying, too absorbed by each other presence.

**_

* * *

Scott's POV_**

My God, she's just plenty beautiful! I dreamed of this moment before but she never appeared this stunning! I can't believe it's possible to be so lucky. I'm only twenty first but I have everything a man could fantasize about: a woman just perfect, two handsome and smart sons, two wonderful parents, lots of faithful friends, and a bank account fully filled by money! And yet, I'm still in school! As the minister talks, I can't help but looking at her and not hearing or even listening what the guy says. That's only after a long while, when Shelby turns to him, that I do the same, finally trying to concentrate myself.

"**Do you, Shelby Anne Merrick take Scott William Barringer as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"**

I watch as Shelby looks at me with love and then nods her head at the minister.

"**I do."** She says with confidence, wearing a huge smile on her face. It is now my turn…

_**

* * *

Shelby's POV**_

I glance at Scott, unable to hold a smile and close my eyes for a second. What if he says 'no'? What if he's not so sure about us? There's no turning back for me, as I just said 'yes' but what about him? What if he realizes I don't deserve him? Scott looks questionably at him and turn his attention to the minister to hear what he has to say.

"**Do you, Scott William Barringer take Shelby Anne Merrick as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"**

"**Absolutely, yes, I do."** He says with a big smile. God I can't believe it was so hard! The minister is now asking for the rings. Jess hands Scott's to me while Steve does the same with mine. Scott takes both of my hands and leans towards me whispering. **"I love you Shelby Anne Barringer."** OMG! I still can't realize we're married!

"**I love you too Scott."** I say just as quietly as he puts the ring around my finger. It's a beautiful ring if you want my opinion. I do the same and we both turn to the minister as we hear him talking again. It's my time to say the vows.

"**I, Shelby take you Scott to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special and holy day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance. This is my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."** As I am finished, I look up at meet Scott's eyes, full of emotion. He recites the same vows and the minister begins talking about.

"**By the power that is confided to me, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Scott."** I look up at Scott as he undoes the veil from my face and leans to kiss my lips. Just as soon as his lips are placed upon mine, I can hear the sound of applause and cheering of our families and friends. Scott deepens the kiss and I can't help but kiss back, just as passionately. If we continue like this, we'll soon be having sex right in front of everyone! I forcefully break the kiss and look at my husband a bit dazed.

_**

* * *

Scott's POV**_

God she's so beautiful, I just want to go away from here and make love to her all night. To show her how much I love her and how much I'll make this marriage worth. And telling we have to wait until tomorrow to be alone and take advantage of our union! Shelby takes me by the hand as we both leave the church to go to the reception my father organized for the occasion. We walk together, close to each other and stop to take our children in our arms. God only knows how much we'll miss them when we'll be on our little vacation. I still can't believe my father offered us a trip to Australia as a wedding gift. And that mom is willing to take care of the twins during our stay there! I come back to earth when Shelby gives me a sweet kiss and feel a flash-light on my face. I look in front of me to see Daisy taking lots of pictures of us. She looks like a Japanese tourist, it's funny. We stay at the top of the stairs as our friends and families take pictures again and I can see Shelby is forcing herself to smile.

"**Scott?"** I hear her sweet voice next to me, whispering in my ear.

"**Um, um?"** I answer looking at her smiling.

"**When the plane is taking off tomorrow?"** She asks, hugging me.

"**Why? Are you eager to go away from here?"**

"**I just wanna know, that's all."**

"**Eight, I think."**

"**Okay. Scott?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I can't wait until we're alone." **She says with a seductive voice accompanied of a sexy smile.

"**I can't either."** I say confidently grinning at her a little.

"**Well try to control your hormones and be careful or you'll risk having other children soon!"** David Ruxton warns us from behind with a sarcastic voice. God I still can't believe Shelby invited him…they never got along well and either did I.

"**Oh, shut up, you're just jealous!"** I say, wrapping my arms around Shelby's shoulder and kissing her forehead. And he has the right to be jealous; after all, she's the best thing that could have happen in my life.

_**

* * *

Shelby's POV**_

Scott's right…David's jealous. And he's right to be jealous…only a few people can find true love and I did. Scott is the best thing of my life (with my children of course!) and I'll never let him go. Never.

_THE END!_

* * *

So, that was the end… I hope all of you readers liked this story… and will love the sequel!

So thanks to **Queen of Shadows, Melms213, mary-023, ShalBrenfan, Bluewolf16, FrostySnake, 2008ccampbell, rogue-angel07, Ghostwriter, trisha, Molly, Lilly, anonymous, paceyandjoeyfan4eva, ****Jasonlizfan4ever****, pishta, ****PJFan2004****AliciaClark****carebear22****, Mandy, ****SethxSummer4Evah**, the others reviewers I forgot (I really hope I didn't!), and all of those who read this story and liked it.

Now for those who are interested, here's the plot of the sequel of this story:

"**The Family Life"** It happens two years after the wedding. Scott and Shelby are living happily with their two boys. They remained friends with Daisy, who is still single and spends an awful time at their house, leaving them almost no privacy and intimacy. They decide to find her a boyfriend, like Steve, Scott's bestfriend, for example… Also, they want to re-patch things between Auggie and Juliet who broke up a few weeks ago.

So basically, now that their life is fine, they want to help the others and are interfering in their lives, even if they don't ask.

Usually from Scott's POV, sometimes Shelby's, and also Daisy's, Steve's, Susan's, Auggie's and Juliet's.

The first chapter will be up very soon.

**  
Linkie.**


End file.
